Welcome to the Underground
by BlueSkysailor
Summary: When the twins' uncle dies, leaving them with their cousin Miyako, they find themselves thrown into a world they never expected. Will contain Twincest at some point, as well as Kyouya/OC. Rating M to keep me safe.
1. Chapter 1 The ChibiBAMF Type

Before I do any real starting on this story, I'mma make this one thing _very clear: _there will be a lot of same-gender relationships here. Twincest included. Don't like, don't read. No one's making you stay here and read. That means, _**no flaming for this reason. If it's something you legitimately have a problem with, don't hesitate.**_  
>Disclaimer: Ouran, Hawthorne Heights, Attack Attack!, and Chiodos don't belong to me. But if they did... I'd be a very happy ninja. No lie there.<br>The songs in chapter 1, for everyone's assistance, are To Trixie and Reptile, Thanks for Everything by Chiodos; Turbo Swag by Attack Attack!; and Abandoned Driveways by Hawthorne Heights.  
>Everyone ready? Alright... Let's go!~ <p>

* * *

><p>The doors to the highly-esteemed (and recently brought back together for their last year, due to an unspoken accident in America) Ouran Host Club swept open in a flurry of red rose petals, revealing a room decorated in an old-fashioned ballroom style, along with the squad of boys (and Haruhi) dressed to dazzle guests.<p>

The blond prince Tamaki hurried forward with grace, and said, "Welcome to- Oh, it's just Hikaru and Kaoru..." and sagged in disappointment.

Kyouya, dressed less exaggeratedly, walked forward briskly and said quietly, "Why are you two so late? This could have had taken a toll on the Club's intake if you hadn't arrived now."

Hikaru sighed, and said, "Sorry boss, but our uncle kicked the bucket and our cousin just moved into our house... We've been trying to get her used to the homeroom change and less strict teachers..."

Kaoru added, "Or at least we were... but now we can't find her."

Hikaru continued, "Mom's even been talking about adopting her so the child protective people couldn't take her to an orphanage or anything..."

Kyouya spoke up, "I believe you mean Miyako Rei, if I'm not mistaken?"

"And you usually aren't...," Kaoru said with a shrug.

"We all know you're a professional stalker, Kyouya-sempai," Haruhu said brazenly.

"Kyouya! We have a mission!" Tamaki suddenly cried, waking from his depression spell from Hikaru and Kaoru's entrance.

"Why? I already know where she might be...," Kyouya said with a half shrug, and stared intently at the darkened door that was the entrance to the Black Magic Club.

"She went there?" Hikaru said in confusion.

"Miyako's never shown any signs of being interested in that kind of thing!" Kaoru joined in, freaking out at the door's appearance.

"She isn't...," Kyouya muttered darkly, and suddenly there was a scream from the door, and a girl with shortish orange-brown hair flurried in, dark blue eyes wide and panicked. She looked around the room for a millisecond before slamming the dark door behind her.

"Miyako?" Hikaru said, his right eye twitching.

"...Hikaru?" the girl said smartly, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes.

"Where have you been! We've been looking for you all afternoon!" Hikaru yelled.

"I know my way around my own school, thank you...," Miyako sighed, and turned around to leave.

"Oh no you don't! For causing such a panic, you... uh...," Hikaru started, thinking up an imaginary punishment for the twins' cousin.

"Why don't we make her a hostess?" Kyouya suggested, smiling evilly, "Her resemblance to you two is rather striking. I can imagine she'll bring in many customers."

"You're a sick man, sempai. This is our poor, innocent, little cousin you're talking about," Hikaru said, shaking his head.

"I dunno Hikaru, it'd be easier to keep an eye on her like mom said if she was here with us all the time...," Kaoru said quietly.

"..I am still here you know...," Miyako said, clearing her throat.

Haruhi guided Miyako to a couch and sat down next to her.

"Don't worry, they're like this all the time," Haruhi said reassuringly.

"Stupid and plotting?" Miyako said with faux-curiosity.

"Pretty much," Haruhi agreed, pouring two glasses of instant coffee and holding one out to Miyako.

Miyako shook her head, and said, "I can't have caffeine. Thanks though."

Haruhi smiled, and gazed at Miyako momentarily before pointing out, "You know.. You're a lot shorter than Hikaru and Kaoru..."

Miyako sighed, "Yes. I know. My parents weren't the tallest people in the world. And have you seen Uncle? He's a giant!"

"I don't think he's quite that tall, Miyako-sempai. Maybe it's just because you're so much shorter?" Haruhi said bluntly.

Miyako hid her face in her hands and said, "I'm quite aware of that, thanks..."

The argument appeared to have ended in the meantime, and the rest of the host club swarmed over to the couch, and Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Miyako's arms and dragged her over to the dressing room.

"Hey! Put me down you doppelgangers! Put me downnn!" Miyako cried, struggling against the twins' hold.

"Nope! If you're gonna be a hostess...," Hikaru said, trying the word out.

"Then you'll need to look the part! Get over here Kyouya, you're the one who was plotting her little 'type' thing that we all have...," Kaoru finished for Hikaru, and then the ground started shaking. A platform swirled upward through the ground, and into the air, a female voice laughing loudly.

"Kyouya isn't going to be able to accurately determine that girl's Host Club personality!" Renge called down, jabbing a finger in Miyako's direction.

'What the hell is going on...,' Miyako thought, hanging her head.

"And why's that?" Kyouya said, raising an eyebrow.

"Because! Look at her! Her dress fits her weird...," Renge started but was interrupted by Hikaru.

"That's because she pulls at it all the time!" Hikaru complained.

"As I was saying!" Renge said in annoyance, glaring at Hikaru, "Her dress fits her weird, meaning she must be doing something to it because she's uncomfortable in a big, yellow, frilly dress like the Ouran uniforms!"

"That's obvious...," Miyako groaned, pulling at the frills on one of her wrists, "Yellow is just plain hideous..."

Renge let out another flurry of shriek-laughing, disconcerting the Host Club members.

"It's quite obvious that she's a badass! Dislike of bright girly colors and frills makes it plain as day!" Renge said, and was once again interrupted, this time by Kaoru, before she could get too carried away.

"I don't know Renge... She's a little too small and cute-ish to be a badass...," Kaoru said honestly, earning a glare from Miyako. ("I'm not cute!" Miyako growled as the argument continued.)

"And besides, Renge, you haven't exactly been the most reliable when it comes to Club-related activities.. Remember Shiro?" Hikaru threw in.

"What are you talking about! Shiro drew in a lot of customers for the week he was here. The perfect naughty type," Renge said with a fangirlish sigh.

"But... what makes you so sure that little Miyako is the badass type?" Kaoru said, placing emphasis on the word little.

"Cause I just know! Now, take these," Renge threw a small plastic package from one of the many clothing stores she inhabited, "And get her dressed!"

"..Do I want to know why you conveniently have all this with you?" Haruhi said, giving Renge a strange look.

"I keep examples of all sorts of types with me! You never know when you're going to need them," Renge said with a wink.

Hikaru sighed, and he and Kaoru dragged Miyako over to the dressing room.

"..Pff, badass type.. More like chibi-badass, if you ask me...," Hikaru huffed.

"I heard that!" Renge yelled, throwing a banana at the back of Hikaru's head. An imaginary light bulb flickered on in her head, and she cried, "That's perfect! The Chibi-BAMF type! She's small enough to pull off the chibi, but devilish-looking enough to pull off bad-ass at the same time!"

"Devilish...?" Miyako said quietly.

"You're related to us, we all look devilish by default," Kaoru said, and patted her on the head. Miyako gave him an annoyed look.

"Sure thing...," Miyako sighed, allowing herself to be dragged off into one of the stalls. Hikaru and

Kaoru stalked out with the same evil glint in their eyes, and Hikaru threw the pouch of clothes at her.

A few minutes later, Miyako tiptoed out of the stall, dressed in a black and blue corset dress, black stockings, and a black mini-top hat situated on the top of her head. She blushed slightly as she pulled at random parts of the dress self-consciously

Everyone was quiet, watching Miyako expectantly, until Tamaki lifted her up and began swinging her around in a circle, crying, "She's so dark and adorable all at the same time! Oh, daddy's so proud of his little princess!"

"Put me down now!" Miyako yelped, shocking the others at the sudden outburst. Tamaki put her down and she fell to her knees on the ground, staring at the floor in silence.

"Miyako?" Kaoru said cautiously.

"I'm fine," Miyako said coldly, and stood up. She turned to Tamaki and said, "Let's get this straight, got it? You. Aren't. My. _Father_."

With that, Miyako ran out of the room, after she grabbed the mid-sized black duffel bag she dropped on her arrival. Tamaki, still in shock from Miyako's outburst, gaped at the door.

Kyouya, as unconcerned as ever, said, "Shouldn't you two be going after her? You _are_ supposed to be keeping an eye on her, after all."

Hikaru and Kaoru followed Miyako's path, looking back at Tamaki.

"You okay boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, you never take rejection that hard; this is just our cousin, it's not like she's gonna disappear forever or anything," Kaoru said.

"There's something wrong with Miyako-chan!" Tamaki crowed suddenly, startling everyone but Kyouya. "Did you see the way she reacted to me, Mother?"

Kyouya, bristling at the old nickname, responded, "Does it truly surprise you that someone doesn't like being picked up, swung around the room, and called one's daughter upon meeting?"

Tamaki pouted, and disappeared to his dark corner, where he began poking at mushrooms that mysteriously appeared there when he did.

"However, I am inclined to agree with the twins, as shocking as that is. She did react rather strangely, since most information I have on her refers to her as quiet and withdrawn from most people," Kyouya admitted, and Tamaki had another bipolar mood change as he stood up and grabbed the twins' arms.

"You two are to go and keep a close eye on her! You never know what a quiet person's going to do...," Tamaki said dumbly, shoving them out of the club room.

"Sempai...," Haruhi sighed, shaking her head.

"Yes Haruhi?" Tamaki said hopefully, grabbing Haruhi's hands.

"You're an idiot," Haruhi replied. 

* * *

><p>→ <em>With Hikaru and Kaoru, wandering Ouran on a hunt for Miyako<em> → 

* * *

><p>The twins wandered aimlessly through the endless halls of Ouran without a single sign of their significantly smaller cousin. (I'm the author. I'm allowed to insult her~ Besides, I'm eternally stuck at like 5' 2".. so yeah.) They came to a randomly placed black door on a pedestal near the back of the school where the Black Magic Club was located and Hikaru gave it a strange look.<p>

"Kaoru... has this door always been here?" he asked, poking the handle carefully.

Kaoru tilted his head and looked at the door with wide eyes, as if suddenly noticing it was there.

'Well... that was adorable... wait, what?' Hikaru thought.

"I dunno... I've never noticed it before... but then again, we're never down past the Club room this late," Kaoru hypothesized, "Maybe we should check it out."

"Yeah," Hikaru said, and opened the door. They were immediately blasted by a mass amount of yelling and screaming.

"What the...," Kaoru wondered out loud, stumbling into the room, flinching slightly at the decibel.

"Hell," Hikaru finished for him, looking around in awe. He noticed the stage in front and saw a few people setting up instruments and sound-checking.

"Do you think they use this for concerts and stuff?" Kaoru queried, seeing the stage as well.

"It looks that way... let's ask someone," Hikaru said and poked a random person in the shoulder.

The girl looked at the twins strangely and said, "Aren't you two a little too prim-and-proper to be in the Underground?"

"Underground?" Kaoru questioned.

The girl nodded, and said, "Yes, the Underground. A band comes and plays three songs once a week here. Anyways, I could see you two at least being here. I mean, it's taken you long enough, but I guess giving your cousin moral support would be nice."

"Cousin?" Hikaru said dumbly, wondering how someone other that Kyouya knew about Miyako's relation to him and Kaoru.

"Yeah. Everyone in the Underground generally knows about it. It's our job to know everything about our idols, after all," the girl shrugged, and walked off.

"Idol?" Kaoru said, voicing Hikaru's same curiosity.

They walked over to the bar and sat down. A tall black-haired guy walked over and asked, "Can I help you two with anything?"

Kaoru just stuttered, and Hikaru shook his head and said, "Two lemonades. That's all."

"Well, at least someone finally understands that just cause this is a bar doesn't mean we serve alcohol to minors right off the bat. Took 'em long enough," the guy chuckled and went over to the drink dispenser and brought back two glasses.

Hikaru took the glasses and set one in front of Kaoru, who was watching the stage expectantly. The three people standing there had finished setting up instruments, and must have been waiting for someone, as there was nothing else happening

"They'll be starting any minute now. Just waiting on the little princess of darkness," the bartender said in amusement.

"Who?" Kaoru said, again voicing Hikaru's question.

"Miyako Rei. Just Rei here though. Didn't know about this little sect of Ouran, did you? Or your cousin's feats. She gives a lot of the people that come here hope, in a way," the tender said, and jumped over the bar, flipping over a sign on the front that said 'back whenever I feel like it.'

"To be honest...," Kaoru started.

"We're not even sure what the hell's going on right now," Hikaru said matter-of-factly.

The bartender looked at them blankly for a moment before laughing and saying, "Just watch and listen, guys. Watch and listen."

The twins sat idle for a few more minutes before Kaoru looked back up at the stage and blanched, "Hikaru... mom's gonna kill us."

"Why's that, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked and followed Kaoru's gaze. He paled as well when he saw who he assumed was Miyako, dressed in deathly-tight black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with the words 'Desecrate the Underground' splattered in orange on the front, and he almost died when he saw her hair; it was pulled to the front more, creating the same look that he heard everyone call the "emo-fringe" and her low-lights were picked up to create darker highlights. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was a guy. However, he did know better.

They both watched as Miyako said something to one of the other band members, this one with black and lime green hair in a much more extreme style than hers, sticking up insanely in the back and parts of the top. The member gave her a wry grin and pulled the closest member to him, one with aqua and white hair in a much more laid-back style than the first's, by the hips and whispered in his ear. They both shouted (it was still incoherent to everyone offstage regardless) to the final member of the band, this one with the same basic style of hair as Miyako, only covering most of both eyes, and his hair was almost an entire rainbow of colors highlighted in black, and everyone started moving to their places on stage, with the rainbow-hair on drums, and the other two with guitars. Miyako took her place at the mic, and soon everyone was crowded around the stage.

The two guitarists began playing, and the drummer followed soon after. A few more seconds later, Miyako began singing.

"She's... not bad," Kaoru admitted, dumfounded.

"I guess," Hikaru said, "But look at her! What are we gonna tell mom when she sees... _that_?"

"I don't know... apparently this has been going on for a while, by the looks and sounds, and we've never seen anything out of the ordinary before... She's been with us adjusting for a week, and even before then we all still went to the same school," Kaoru pointed out. "And we never noticed she was the singer of an insane-looking band."

"Good point...," Hikaru finally said.

They began paying more attention to the stage when the band reached what they figured was the chorus, and everyone yelled, "But I won't let you get away so soon!"  
>Soon after it was just Miyako singing again, and this time the twins actually listened to what she was singing.<p>

"_Crush me up, I'm your amphetamines; I'll keep you up, so you cannot dream. Start with me, I am your gateway drug; turn to me, when you don't belong. Listen once, and you can turn me off_," Miyako sang. The twins didn't recognize the song, but continued to listen as the band began blasting on the chorus again. "_Bloodshot eyes don't tell the truth, abandoned drives lead to abuse. But I won't let you get away so soon. Roll the dice, you'll either win or lose. Your alibi has gotten me confused, but I won't let you get away so soon!_"

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru and found him listening intently to the music, and looked back away quickly so his twin wouldn't notice.

"_Breathe me in... breathe me in. Swallow me down, and listen once: I am your gateway, gateway drug. I am your gateway, gateway drug. I am your gateway, gateway drug! If you open your eyes, I know you'll find yourself in me_," Miyako continued, singing slightly softer at the last line, and Kaoru looked over at Hikaru as the band finished up that song with one more go at the chorus and saw him looking a little flustered at his feet.

"Hikaru...," Kaoru said quietly, but it went unnoticed as everyone cheered after the song finished, and then Miyako began speaking.

"Alright guys, I know it's been just a little more than a week since the Underground ran, but I swear this'll be the only time I'll run over a week. After all, I did say death will be the only thing that'll affect me, and even then it'll only slow me down, am I right!" Miyako said, yelling the last part. Everyone began cheering and yelling in agreement, except for one girl that moved over to Hikaru and Kaoru, sat next to them and smiled lopsidedly at the stage as they started on the next song.

"Uh... do we know you?" Kaoru ventured.

"Not really," the girl said almost jokingly, "I'd ask if I know you, but then everyone knows you two, don't they?"

Hikaru frowned at the almost cruel remark, shook his head, and focused on Miyako.

"_Name the last time I wrote about something other than you... I'll keep dreaming; not another word sweetheart. Nothing is perfect, but it has to be someday. So I'll keep dreaming... We have to be someday_," Miyako sang in a loud but angelic voice, unlike the rocker voice the previous song used.

"Quiet today, Hikaru?" the girl drawled.

"We don't even know who you are," Hikaru said harshly, "And you have yet to inform us as to what the hell you want. So if you would please stop inflicting upon my sensitive brother and go the hell away."

"Well, seeing as to how you two have quite a good view of the stage from right here...," the girl said, smirking and pulling some of her black-green-and-blue hair out of her eyes, "and normally the bar seats are quite difficult to get a grasp on, I think I'll just stay right here."

Hikaru huffed and pulled Kaoru around the girl and to his other side away from her, and then pointedly ignored her presence.

"_If you believed what you felt you would be in love..._," Miyako sang, concluding softly and looking around the crowd as if she were searching for someone. Then she noticed Hikaru and Kaoru and her eyes widened. She mouthed 'are you serious...' and motioned for the band to start up the final song of the night and week.

The guitarist with lime green hair was apparently also the unclean vocalist, or at least meant to handle the lower notes that Miyako's more higher voice couldn't as he started the song and the other guitarist played on without him, "_Open your eyes, as we confront the misery! Listen to what I say! Just latch onto the words forever! Who are you fighting for? Who are you fighting for?"_

Miyako cut in as he finished, ending the screaming, "_And now I've got to find a simple escape. All I need, all I need is a simple escape. Can't you see my mind as it struggles to be sane, and escape from everything? It finally changes on the inside._"

The guitarist cut back in, and Hikaru was too busy bouncing back and forth between Miyako and the guitarist's singing and the singing itself to pay attention to what was going on around him.

"_Why do we forget all the things that don't matter? Listen to what I say! Just latch onto the words forever! What are we fighting for? What are we fighting for?_"

"_And now I've got to find a simple escape... all I need, all I need, is a simple escape. Can't you see my mind as it struggles to be sane, and escape from everything? It finally changes on the inside. Don't hold your breath for the things that you seek; it will all burn to the ground with everything. We're all looking for a freedom from the things we want to run from... All I need, all I need is a simple escape. Can't you see my mind as it struggles to be sane, and escape from everything? It finally changes on the inside._"

"_Open your eyes!_" The guitarist finished with a final line and Miyako gazed uncertainly in the twins' direction before straying to the now-huddled band's direction, where she was glomped by an over-excited lime-green-haired guitarist. He was babbling excitedly (and incoherently to the crowd, which included the twins and not the girl that was no longer in their presence for some reason.)

"Hey, where'd she go...," Kaoru said, also noticing that she wasn't there.

"Who cares," Hikaru said bluntly.

"Oh there she is...," Kaoru said quietly, pointing to the stage, where the girl was grinning at Miyako, who was smiling shyly at said girl. Before Kaoru knew what was going on, he was being dragged up onto the stage and over to Miyako.

"You get away from our cousin you vile demon!" Hikaru yelled dramatically.

The lime-green guitarist perked an eyebrow and said, "Uh... by 'vile demon'... is he referring to us, or Masuyo?"

The aqua-hair guitarist snorted and said, "Probably Masuyo. She gets that reaction a lot."

The rainbow-hair drummer rolled his eyes and asked, "Masuyo, what'd you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything...," the girl, Masuyo, said, and smiled lopsidedly at Miyako who blushed almost invisibly, except to Hikaru and Kaoru.

The drummer walked around Miyako, said "Lies", picked up Masuyo fire-fighter style, and carried her off-stage, calling, "Later Rei!" over his shoulder.

The lime-green guitarist shook his head, snaked his arm around the other guitarist's waist, and said, "He needs to learn to control his sister."

The other guitarist narrowed one eye at him, and said, "And it looks like I need to learn to control my boyfriend, huh?"

"What?" lime said, looking at him innocently. Kaoru blushed slightly at the implication.

"Oh...kay then...," Miyako said, looking confused, "Anyways... Guys, you know who Hikaru and Kaoru are already. Hikaru, Kaoru, these are my guitarists, since I'm sure you gathered what was going on from the bar back there. The neon haired freak over there is Sousuke, and the one he's molesting is Masasora."

"I'm not a freak. And he's enjoying it!" Sousuke insisted, pulling Masasora closer to him.

"Just Sora. Saying Masasora all the time gets annoying, trust me. I've been doing it all my life," Sora said, laughing. He kissed Sousuke's neck, and snuck out of his grip while Sousuke stammered.

"What just happened?" Kaoru said, blushing furiously.

"How to get away from a very forward boyfriend 101," Sora said with a straight face, holding up a finger, "They're used to a flustered uke. Surprise them. Then go for the opening and run for your life."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation. Are you trying to convert my cousin?" Miyako said, an eyebrow perched in the same manner as Hikaru's was.

"Convert? Baby, I think it's too late for that...," Sousuke said, petting Miyako's hair and smiling sweetly at her while he draped an arm over her shoulders. "Isn't that right lover boy?"

"Huh?" Kaoru said nervously. Sousuke laughed and shook his head, and then led Sora off the stage.

They waved and called out goodbyes to Miyako and the twins and pushed their way out of the Underground, which was surprisingly clearing out quickly.

"Where'd everyone go so quickly?" Hikaru said in shock.

"No one sticks around after the show. They wait to discuss it till during class the following couple of days. It's not like anyone could decipher it. We sound like any other normal teenager," Miyako shrugged, and walked towards the back of the stage to a door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kaoru said evilly, his arms crossed.

"Changing," Miyako said, looking at them as if they were idiots, a silent 'duh' tacked onto the end.  
>She walked back out of the room a few minutes later looking as if nothing had happened, except her hair was still a little poofy from the abuse, combs and gel-powder holding it in place previously.<p>

"Wow," Hikaru said simply, clapping.

"How long have you been doing this?" Kaoru asked for them both.

"Long enough," Miyako said cryptically, walking out and going back to the Club room where she knew she was going to end up eventually anyways. 

* * *

><p>→ <em>With the Host Club in Music Room 3 <em>→ 

* * *

><p>"You knew about the Underground!" Hikaru yelled in disbelief at Kyouya, who half-smiled and closed his black notebook.<p>

"Well of course. It's my job, is it not?" Kyouya said simply.

"But did you know that our cousin practically rules the place!" Hikaru cried, practically in hysterics and tugging at his hair dramatically (as always). "She's singing in a band for crying out loud! You should have seen what she does to herself every week!"

"Hm... that I wasn't completely aware of...," Kyouya said lowly, placing the end of his pen on his lower lip in thought. "No need for concern, however. After all, you two are supposed to be watching over her anyways, isn't that right?"

"Yeah... I guess that is true...," Hikaru said, calming down.

"_Right. Here_," Miyako said, fuming, "Right in front of you guys! I can hear every word you are saying about me!"

"They don't care," Haruhu pointed out, "That's weird though. I've never seen Kyouya-sempai stick his pen in his mouth. You're gonna clean that, right? Cause that's kinda gross..."

Kyouya gave Haruhi an unreadable look and sat back in his chair, flipped open his notebook and began writing away, not saying anything.

"You should let me in your band, Miyako-chan! What's a band without a cover?" Tamaki said stupidly, and began posing.

"To be honest boss...," Kaoru started.

"You wouldn't fit in," Hikaru finished with a shrug.

"Whaaaaat! Wouldn't fit in!" Tamaki shrieked.

"As entertaining as I'm sure this all is, you should get back the the remaining guests. And a new one is walking in," Kyouya pointed out, getting annoyed with Tamaki.

They turned to the door expectantly to see Masuyo walking in, adorning her same Underground attire.

"Welcome to the Host Club, princess. As you can see, we're well under way with our activities for the day. But you're still free to choose whomever you would like to entertain you for a period of time," Tamaki said, grabbing Masuyo's hand and kissing it.

Masuyo's eye twitched, and she regained her composure and said cockily, "So I heard the Host Club has a new hostess. Can little Miyako come out to play?"  
><em><br>_


	2. Chapter 2 Unsolvable Puzzle

MirrorsO: The spacing caught me quite off-guard too... heheh. LibreOffice wasn't cooperating. -_-;; And yeyy! Open follower. :U

Aurora-16: Cyber milk and cookies = the best kind. :) and thank you very much! I agree on the twins part; added to any story, they brighten it. Instantly.

Disclaimer: There is one song in this chapter, Gravestones by Hawthorne Heights, however I still do not own it gais! Or Ouran. Sigh.

* * *

><p>Miyako looked up slightly startled as Masuyo plopped down at a small table across from her (with a small herd of girls as well as Tamaki crying out about how adorable she looked as she blushed) and grinned a Cheshire cat smirk.<p>

"So Miyako, what'cha wanna do today?" Masuyo asked with a half-smile and leaned forward on the table as she stared at Miyako.

"Uh... Not really much of anything except get the hell out of the Host Club ASAP...," Miyako trailed off. Masuyo continued to stare intensely at Miyako until she said irritably, "What are you staring at?"

"My most favorite puzzle. But the thing is with my sort of puzzles, there always has to be a good portion of pieces missing or they're just like every other puzzle: easy to figure out," Masuyo said with another grin, earning a relatively dark look from Miyako.

"You don't want to ever put this one together, Masuyo-san," Miyako said cryptically, got up, and left the Club Room just as the clock rang out, signaling the end of the meeting time.

Unbeknownst to Miyako, Masuyo watched Miyako leave, her catty look replaced by a look of disappointment, irritation, annoyance, and a tinge of boredom. She shook her head and looked up as Kaoru called her name.

"Where's Miyako? She was just right here wasn't she?" Kaoru said as he walked up, and scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh, yeah. You just missed her," Masuyo said with a small sneer. Kaoru gave her a dirty look and left the room with Hikaru. Masuyo chuckled; people were so easy to torment and manipulate.

* * *

><p>Miyako jumped when Hikaru and Kaoru ran up behind her. Hikaru gave her a half-glare, and Kaoru doubled over as he caught his breath.<p>

"What the hell Miyako?" Hikaru growled, "We practically sprinted out here cause we thought something might have happened to you."

"Happened...?" Miyako said and gave the two a strange look, "Guys, I just left the Club room... it's not like I up and disappeared or anything."

"Anything could have happened between here and there, Miyako... we have all sorts of people inside Ouran that are here simply because Kyouya wants them here for their parents' business," Kaoru said breathlessly.

"I'm quite aware of that thanks; I've been going here just as long as you two have," Miyako snapped and rushed ahead to the waiting limo, and then got in without waiting for Hikaru and Kaoru.

* * *

><p><em>One very awkward car ride later, back at the Hitachiin household<em> →

* * *

><p>The second the housekeepers let the three inside, Miyako made a bust for her room, which wasn't far from Hikaru and Kaoru's. The twins were startled when their mom walked up, looking curiously in the direction Miyako ran in.<p>

"..I take it she's still adjusting then?" Mrs. Hitachiin said with a small frown creasing her face.

Kaoru sagged, and Hikaru developed a twitch in his forehead. He looked at her, attempted to hide it, and said, "Uhh... yeah, quite a lot... Uncle Masato must've given her a lot of trouble... I mean, she just seems... I can't explain it."

Mrs. Hitachiin heaved a sigh, and massaged her temple, "Yes, my brother had quite the amount of problems after your aunt died."

Without another word of explanation, she disappeared into the depths of the Hitachiin mansion, leaving the twins lost and confused.

* * *

><p><em>With Miyako <em>→

* * *

><p>Miyako kept running until she got to the room her aunt and uncle let her have... or she would have, if she wouldn't have run into her uncle, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.<p>

"Oh!" Mr. Hitachiin said in surprise, "Going at quite a pace there, aren't you little Miyako-chan?"

"I was just going to my room, Uncle...," Miyako said timidly, looking straight at her feet.

"Aww, well no need to be afraid, Miyako," Mr. Hitachiin said and placed a hand on her head, "We're going to keep you safe here. Just remember that; you're safe."

Miyako gulped, gave her uncle a tiny half smile, and moved sideways into her room. He smiled sadly back at her and continued on down the hall to wherever it was he was going. She turned away from the doorway, closed it quietly, and groaned at the few boxes that were still unpacked in the large room she now lived in; those boxes were the only things remaining from her house, which she packed nearly nothing from, with her aunt insisting on replacing everything she owned.

'Some things, however, just can't be replaced,' she thought with a grim look, and set on opening the top box of the stack. This one contained all the fox things her grandmother, father (although only a couple from him) and band members had obsessed over giving her after discovering her favorite animal. A few of the softer and more life-like vulpines were from Mrs. Hitachiin (and family) for past birthdays. (Admittedly, she was almost afraid they were going to leave a live kit in her bed on her next one now that they didn't have to worry about anything happening to it...) She placed them in their appropriate places throughout the room, with the statues on the shelf above her bed, the stuffed animals on the shelf below the books across the room, all except for one medium sized stuffed red fox that she set on her bed.

After she finally got to the bottom of the box (and found an odd black velvet jewelry box on the way that she set on her desk), she opened the next one that was full to the brim with hats. She collected a hat from every place she traveled to (or someone else traveled to; she didn't go places very often with her father) so she ended up with a lot, mostly mini top-hats and beanies. There were a few baseball caps, but not a lot. She closed the box back up and pushed it under her desk.

She popped open the third box and sighed in relief; she almost thought her massive amount of bows and hair clips hadn't gotten out of the hellhole that she referred to loosely as her home, and only because she had nowhere else. She closed the box and set it on top of the desk, having nowhere to put the hair clips and bows as of yet; she'd have to get a chest or something tomorrow...

She walked over to her closet and pulled "pajamas" out (her pajamas were rather odd, being a one-piece with a fox-eared hood and tail. But it they were comfortable oddities nonetheless.) After changing quickly, she fled the room and snuck down to the kitchen, where she was startled to find Hikaru eating out of a jar of Nutella. He looked up with a cry and nearly dropped the jar when he noticed her. Then he nearly busted out laughing.

"What.. are you wearing?" he said between breaths.

"The most comfortable pair of pajamas in the world. What are _you_ wearing?" Miyako said, crossed her arms over her chest and hid a blush.

"Okay... as nice as that is, and as adorable as you are... I'm sorry, but I can't even say anything, that's just adorable...," Hikaru said as he walked out of the kitchen, not bothering to hold back his laughter now, "Night Miyako!"

Miyako stood there with an annoyed look on her face as she heard his guffaws continue down the hallway until he reached his and Kaoru's room, and then she heard a door slam shut.

Forgetting why she even walked to the kitchen in the first place, Miyako padded back to her room and lounged back on her bed; she buried herself under her blanket and cuddled her fox, and soon drifted off to sleep before she knew what was going on, which was unusual for her.

* * *

><p>Kaoru woke up shakily and immediately from his dreams; dreams he knew he shouldn't have been having, they were <em>impure<em>. But when was he ever pure...?

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Kaoru got up, laid a hand on Hikaru's head, who sighed contently in his sleep, and walked out of their room. He got to the hallway and realized that there was finally a place in the house he hadn't walked to during the night after one of his dreams: Miyako's room. Well, he'd walked by once, and gotten the urge to walk in when he heard whimpering but decided against it and continued on. He walked the short distance to her door and again heard whimpering that he assumed was her.

He pushed her partially-open door and saw her lying stiffly on her side, her eyes firmly (and almost painfully) held shut, and shaking slightly. He thought back to one thing his mom told him about her to keep an eye on during the day: she had narcolepsy.

'But that doesn't mean anything if she's already asleep!' Kaoru mentally shouted, pulling at his hair.

He woke her up as Mrs. Hitachiin showed the twins how to wake her anyways, just in case; he pulled her hair away from her face and said gently, "Miyako-chan, wake up."

Miyako opened her eyes slowly, but didn't move or sit up, and breathed laboriously as if she just ran a marathon. She stretched her arms away from her chest where they'd previously been pulled up to and looked up at Kaoru almost fearfully. Kaoru set a hand on her side and felt she was shaking; it was almost like she just finished having a seizure or getting sick.

"Miyako, are you alright?" Kaoru asked, his head tilted. Miyako didn't say anything, and just stared at him. "What happened?" Miyako continued to play silent, and Kaoru began to get frustrated. "_Are you going to say anything_?" Miyako shook her head, and just kept watching him. Kaoru straightened his head and gave her a strange look. "_Can_ you say anything?" Miyako shook her head again and gave him a tired look, and Kaoru frowned, appearing very much like his mother had earlier. "Oh... okay. Then... I guess I'll just wait a little while." Miyako gave him an weary but amused look and took a few deep breaths before she started speaking, although very quietly.

"My narcolepsy causes me to have weird dreams, I think my neurologist called them hypnopompic hallucinations; they happen just as I'm waking up. I hear really loud noises inside my ears, and I can't wake up the rest of the way, and I can't move, so I can't call for help or anything," Miyako said, her voice sounding worn down.

"So no one ever knows to wake you up or anything?" Kaoru said sympathetically.

Miyako shook her head, and said, "No one's ever really cared either."

Kaoru gave her an indescribable look and stood up. He looked back down in shock when he felt a resistance on his sleeve, and saw that Miyako had grabbed it. He gave her a questioning glance.

"Don't leave me alone...," she said shakily, and added hastily, "I'm afraid to go back to sleep, they always come back more than once in the same night."

"No need to explain, Miyako-chan," Kaoru said, rubbed Miyako's hair, who was too tired to give him a bugged look, and sat behind Miyako on her bed. He leaned back and closed his eyes, figuring that his cousin probably wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon. He, on the other hand, was in moments.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

* * *

><p>Kaoru woke with a jump when he realized he'd fallen asleep. He looked around Miyako's room and noticed that she wasn't in there, and heard a guitar playing from down the hall. He rushed out of the room and saw Hikaru standing near one of the doors, which was cracked open a tiny bit, listening. Hikaru looked up as Kaoru walked over and held a finger up to his lips in a hushing manner. Then he pointed towards the room, and mouthed 'Miyako's in there playing.'<p>

Kaoru nodded and snuck up to the door next to Hikaru, and looked through the gap in the doorway;

Miyako was sitting on a stool in the middle of the otherwise-empty room with a black guitar that was oddly identical to the one Sora had been using the previous night.

When they noticed she'd stopped playing and started packing the guitar back into a case on the floor next to her, Hikaru and Kaoru tore down the hall before she could realize that they were sitting outside listening. A moment later, Miyako walked out and looked down the hall in the direction they ran strangely.

"...okay then...," she muttered and started walking towards the door to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hikaru said with his arms crossed and a bored look on his face.

"I'm going to Ryuu's house," Miyako said simply, giving him a blank look before opening the front door.

"Who?" Kaoru asked dumbly, joining Hikaru in stance.

"My drummer, guys," Miyako said, shaking her head and beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" the twins cried, halting her.

"What?" Miyako said, giving them an annoyed look.

"We're coming with you," Hikaru said firmly.

"...why?" Miyako sighed.

"Cause, we haven't met him yet!" Kaoru said as if it were obvious.

Miyako rolled her eyes and turned back around without saying anything. "Hurry up then... I'm not gonna be late cause you two decided to straggle along," Miyako said with a hint of anger.

Kaoru gave Hikaru a concerned look and ran upstairs, grabbed his and Hikaru's shoes and two random light jackets, and hurried back down before Miyako left.

"So... where does he live?" Kaoru said quietly, not wanting to anger their cousin any more than she appeared to be already.

"Not far," Miyako said shortly, pointing down the street at a large tan mansion that was similar in build to the one they inhabited.

"How have we never noticed him going anywhere or hanging around our small group of houses?" Kaoru said, tilting his head in thought.

'Adorable...,' Hikaru thought, watching Kaoru, and mentally slapped himself. 'I need to stop spacing like that...'

"Chances are you'll see when we get there...,"Miyako said quietly and moved faster towards the building. She smacked the door once when they walked up, and waited.

It wasn't long until the rainbow-haired drummer opened the door halfway with a panicked look. He relaxed immediately when he saw it was Miyako, and said, "Hey girl. He's not home yet, so hurry and come inside before he gets back from wherever it is he went."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other in confusion, and Miyako said, "Alright. These two decided to join us, if that's okay."

"Fine with me, just hurry and come in," Ryuu said nervously, and pulled the door open the rest of the way to let them inside.

"Your room again?" Miyako asked Ryuu as they walked in.

"Um... no. He um... threw my stuff all over again," Ryuu replied, looking at the floor.

Miyako shook her head and said, "Which room's safe today then?"

"Probably the home theater downstairs... it has a stage and it's mostly soundproof, he probably won't even notice we're there. If we're careful you'll be able to leave without him noticing you were here in the first place," Ryuu said, pointing to a large black door in the kitchen they happened to be walking by.

"Alright... I don't wanna be rude or anything, but _what the hell are you guys talking about_?" Hikaru asked irritably.

"I'll tell you later, just don't worry about it for now," Miyako said, waving it off, "Is everything already down there Ryuu?"

Ryuu nodded shakily and pushed them towards the black door, following closely behind them. They descended down the small flight of stairs behind the door and opened a glass door at the end, walking into a large theater with a small stage at the front. Ryuu closed the door firmly behind them and made sure there wasn't a gap anywhere before walking back over to them.

"Where'd he go anyway?" Miyako said curiously.

"I don't know... you know he doesn't tell me these things. Not anymore...," Ryuu said cryptically and jumped up onto the stage.

"He'll have to accept that you're you, and his only son and rightful heir to his business eventually. He doesn't have a choice, or risk having no one to take over after he kicks the bucket. Or gets shot finally, asshole deserves it," Miyako said comfortingly (or sort of).

"You know he won't. And he doesn't care either, he'd rather no one take it over than have me take it over now. Ever since I came out of the closet he's at my throat everyday," Ryuu said, looking at the floor again.

Hikaru stared at Ryuu questioningly when Kaoru voiced his mental question, "So Miyako, is everyone in your band gay?"

Miyako laughed a tiny bit before giving Kaoru an amused look and answering, "Kaoru... poor innocent Kaoru... They're gay, I'm just bisexual. That's why we formed the band, originally."

Kaoru still looked confused, so she continued, "Being related to you guys and being my parents' daughter makes me a very powerful person and student at Ouran. Ryuu, Sora and Sousuke are all about on the same level as most of the other higher-up students. Being gay, they were very open for bullying, insults, and usually random attacks. I was dubbed 'untouchable' by everyone for this type of behavior though, so I never had to really deal with it. I wanted to protect them, and we formed a band cause of it. Now they're untouchable out of association with me, and now you guys too I guess."

"Does gay run in your family or something?" Hikaru said with wide eyes, thinking of Masuyo.

Ryuu laughed bitterly and said, "It sort of does, if you look at it like that. I mean, Masuyo is bisexual like Miyako I'm pretty sure, and I'm gay, and we don't have any other siblings."

Just then, a voice came from a small box near the door, "Ryuu, you little fag, get your dumb ass up here _now_."

Ryuu started breathing heavily, and held onto Miyako.

"Don't make me go up there...," he said, giving Miyako a watery look.

"He'll only be worse if you don't...," Miyako said, smiling sadly and standing up with Ryuu.

"You're right... although I wish you weren't," Ryuu said sadly and tiptoed out of the theater and up the stairs. Miyako and the twins stood just outside the door at the bottom of the stairs, not going up. "I'll be back in a few minutes, hopefully."

A few seconds after he closed the door, they heard a slam, and a voice yelling that the twins assumed was Ryuu's father. They heard Ryuu timidly answer, and another slam that lead to someone yelling in pain. Miyako growled before stomping up the stairs and slamming the door open. Hikaru and Kaoru scrambled up after her and stood by the door to the stairs to watch.

They almost ran forward and grabbed Miyako when she stood between Ryuu and a much larger man with balding brown hair who looked furious. Ryuu, who was cowering near the counter next to them, said frantically, "Get away Miyako.."

"No!" Miyako said forcefully, practically screaming, "I'm done! This is complete bullshit!"

"Bitch, you had better get out of my damn way _now_ or you're next!" the man they assumed was Ryuu's father hissed.

"Try it bastard! My family will have you out of business so fast you won't know how you got onto the streets with your worthless self," Miyako said vehemently with a cruel smile.

"And who the fuck do you think you are?" the man spat.

"Miyako Hitachiin. Cousin and adopted sister of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and relatively close to Kyouya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh. Need to know anything else?" Miyako gritted, and her smile grew a little more sadistic as she watched Ryuu's father blanch. "Thought so. Lay a single finger on Ryuuzen again, and you'll be hearing from me and every single lawyer my family and friends know. Kyouya will wipe your name off the face of Japan. Everyone will be walking down the streets saying 'Morita who?'"

The man sighed harshly, gave them all a glare, and stormed into the depths of the house somewhere.

"Miyako... why did you do that?" Ryuu said fearfully.

"Because someone had to, or he was going to end up killing you," Miyako said, and lifted the side of Ryuu's shirt, where a purple bruise was beginning to form from his ribs to his hip. "Come on, you're coming back with us so we can check you out. No buts, buddy."

Hikaru and Kaoru gaped at the scene, and Hikaru said, "What the fuck just happened?"

"You just witnessed the true side of Akira Morita," Miyako said bitterly.

"Where's Masuyo?" Kaoru said, his eyebrows furrowed.

Ryuu choked on laughter, groaned in pain, and said, "Masuyo might as well not live here, she's always somewhere else. And he doesn't care, and is more than likely to let her inherit the company after he's gone. The only thing he wants from her is one grandchild, and doesn't care who with."

Ryuu whined in pain again, and Miyako led them outside and back to the Hitachiin mansion. Hikaru and Kaoru called for one of the maids to take Ryuu to the resident nurse, and they sat and waited until he came back.

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later...<em>

* * *

><p>Kaoru and Miyako both jumped up when Ryuu limped back.<p>

"Well?" Miyako said expectantly.

"Nothing broken, thankfully. Just a lot of severe bruising," Ryuu slurred.

"And good drugs I assume?" Miyako said, chuckling.

Ryuu nodded, and asked, "I just wanna play one song before I go to sleep.. please?" Ryuu pouted and looked at Miyako with big blue eyes.

"How could I say no with a look like that," Miyako laughed, and led him up to the room she'd been playing in that morning. Hikaru and Kaoru followed like little ghosts, silent and nearly unnoticed.

When they got upstairs and into Miyako's chosen music room, she pulled another stool from the side of the room and stuck it next to the one she'd been sitting on. Her and Ryuu sat back to back, with Ryuu picking up her guitar and beginning to play before she'd even said anything.

As they played/sang, Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the side of the room watching, Kaoru leaning on Hikaru.

'Another song we don't know,' Hikaru half complained, and half noticed.

After a few seconds of playing, Miyako began singing, "_This old place won't be the same, when the gravestones start to sing your name. Got a lot of bad habits on the way to fame, this old place won't be same, this old place won't be the same_," Miyako took a small breath, and continued. "_The mad, mad world won't start to spin, until we learn to speak in unison. Even in church I found a way to sin, the mad, mad world won't start to spin, the mad, mad world won't to spin and I don't care anymore. Here we are at the edge of the world, I got a six-string heart filled with diamonds and pearls. Late night drives leaving Dayton to God-knows-where, I don't care... where we are or where I've been, I've got broken bones, I'm torn from limb-to-limb. I'd give anything just to see your ghost, as I drive from the east to the west coast.._"

Miyako took another small breath and continued again, "_And nothing matters now, I've got no light to guide me home. I'll learn to live without the name on the gravestone._"

Ryuu stopped playing, and Miyako looked back at him in confusion.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeahhh.. just real tired, tha's allll..," Ryuu said, his speech drunken and his eyes drooping.

Miyako laughed breathlessly and helped him to his feet, walking him to her room and dropping him gently on her bed, where he passed out almost immediately.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kaoru said, tilting his head again. Hikaru felt a jealous wave wash through him, and shook his head to clear it.

"Yeah, he should be. He's been through worse over there," Miyako said, and sat on her desk chair, wheeling over to the edge of her bed and watching Ryuu carefully.

"Earlier, you called him... Ryuuzen?" Kaoru questioned. Hikaru felt another jolt go through him, and felt confused at it.

'What is going on with me...,' Hikaru thought, 'Man. Nothing makes sense anymore.'

Kaoru watched Hikaru with a strange look on his face as Miyako spoke.

"His full name is Ryuuzen, but we just call him Ryuu. Everyone except Masuyo-chan and their dad, that is," Miyako explained.

Kaoru thought of Masuyo and mentally hissed; that girl gave him a bad feeling, but he wasn't going to say anything...yet. Not when Miyako was finally acting a little happier around everyone. He didn't remember ever seeing her happy when she visited the house as a child. Then he thought about Hikaru and the strange look on his face earlier, and the strange feeling that seemed to be emanating through their bond.

'Is Hikaru... jealous of something?' Kaoru thought with mild frustration. 'What would he be seriously jealous about...'

As Kaoru pondered, he didn't hear anything anyone was saying, and then noticed everyone's eyes on him.

"Hm? Sorry I spaced.. what'd I miss?" he said with a blank look on his face, one that seemed to sitting there a lot as of late.

"Hikaru and I were just discussing what we were going to do about the Host Club," Miyako said, arching a brow.

"...what about it?" Kaoru said dumbly, and looked to Hikaru, who looked at Miyako to explain.

"How I'm going to get out to get to the Underground on nights that we're playing," Miyako said.

"But... aren't you playing every Friday night? We could just ask the boss to let you out early, create a diversion or something...," Kaoru said, scratching his head.

"Not quite," Miyako laughed, "We play once a week, and never on the same day twice in a row. This week it happened to be Friday, but we could go ahead and play Monday and it would all be the same."

"But... why?" Kaoru asked in confusion.

"Tamaki's father didn't approve of the Underground's creation outright, so it's not a legitimate organization. We keep it literally underground to keep Suoh-san from finding out. The day before we decide to have the concert, either me or Sora sends out a text to the 20 people with the highest priority, and they each have to text at least three other members with the time. The information gets out fast that way," Miyako explained, holding up her iPhone, which had a small fox charm hanging from the top left corner. "The band and the top 20 members all have a different alias to keep anonymous, and it's represented by a charm on our phones. Mine is Kitsune, hence the fox charm."

"What are Sora, Ryuu and Sousuke?" Kaoru asked with interest.

"Sora's Araiguma, and he has a raccoon charm on his phone. Sousuke is Saru, and has a monkey charm on his phone. And Ryuu is Ookami, and has a wolf charm on his phone," Miyako explained, and raised up Ryuu's phone, which had a miniature wolf hanging from it in a similar fashion as Miyako's.

"And that works?" Kaoru said, raising a brow.

"Haven't gotten caught yet," Miyako shrugged. "But we'd better get out of here before we wake Ryuu up."

She got up and walked down to the kitchen, followed closely by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So... what exactly is Ryuu's story?" Kaoru asked once they got there, and felt another small unexplainable surge of jealousy from his connection with Hikaru and frowned.

"That's a long story. Ready to sit for a while?" Miyako said, scratching the back of her head in an attempt to discourage them from wanting to hear.

"I'm already sitting," Kaoru said, leaping up and taking a seat on the counter next to Miyako.

Miyako rolled her eyes and continued once Hikaru eased up next to Kaoru.

"When Ryuu was around 10 I think, his mother went out go get a surprise for him for his birthday from a store in the city they lived near, I'm not entirely sure where, they've moved several times. However, when she was on her way back, a truck ran a traffic light and hit her. She was killed instantly," Miyako said sadly. She hurried and continued before the twins could ask any questions. "His father was distraught, but didn't bother giving any thought to how devastated Ryuu was; he was very attached to his mother, despite being 10. Instead, his father began to blame Ryuu for what happened, and started abusing him, for not only that but also because Ryuu represented everything his wife was. Ryuu was nearly an exact replica of his mother, and looks very feminine even now. His father began coloring all their calendars in on February 14th, the day it happened, which is also Ryuu's birthday, to erase the day from his mind, along with the calendar. Ryuu's birthday was always overlooked and ignored, and even the people that knew focused on the day being Valentine's Day, and payed it no mind. It all went further downhill when Ryuu came out of the closet. His father was furious, and threatened to write him out of his will and take his inheritance away. He would have, if it weren't for his single time of standing up, and told his father that if he did that, he would be hurting his wife and mother, and not just him. It wouldn't have worked if Ryuu didn't share her traits. His father settled for beating him whenever he got the chance. To the point where Ryuu would need to leave school for days or even a week to heal."

"How'd he meet you and get to the band?" Kaoru asked curiously. Hikaru gave him a dark look, but he continued, "I mean, usually abused children withdraw from everyone completely, don't they?"

"Yeah. They do. I nearly forced him to talk to me. And bitch-slapped his dad once, so that won him over quite a bit, along with a large amount of him fearing for my life. His dad didn't take kindly to that, but also assumed that I was always there because his son had finally found a girlfriend and was lying about being gay," Miyako finished with heavy sarcasm. "That day is a story for another time though."

"Wow," Kaoru said simply, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. "Hard to believe that was all happening not too far from us... We could've done something to help..."

Hikaru felt his heart break at Kaoru crying, and said gently, "I doubt he would've let us help him, Kaoru... Especially since he didn't know us, he wouldn't have wanted anyone else involved if he could help it."

Kaoru looked up at him, still crying, and hugged him. Invisibly to Kaoru, Hikaru blushed slightly, earning a cat-like smirk from Miyako. He gave her a pleading look, and she made a key-turning-in-a-lock motion at her mouth, and feigned throwing a key away. He sighed in relief.

"Can we help him now?" Kaoru said weakly.

"If he wants you to," Miyako said with a smile, "Try being his friend first, maybe he'll trust you a little. So far I'm at the top of his list, since I'm his wife."

"WHAT?" Hikaru shrieked.

Miyako laughed, and said, "No worries, Hikaru. It's just a figure of speech. He's said that if he weren't gay, he'd be married to me already, which is amusing."

Hikaru's eye twitched, and he growled, "It's going to be real amusing when I get a hold of him..."


	3. Chapter 3 I Don't Wanna Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. However, The Underground and the band members (and Masuyo unfortunately) are completely my own concept. ;) There's no music in this chapter, readers. But you can't just skip it, there are essential things here regardless.

* * *

><p>About an hour after leaving Ryuu asleep in Miyako's room, Sora and Sousuke knocked on the door. Sousuke paraded in like he owned the place, and Sora just trailed behind shyly.<p>

"Miyako! We were wondering why no one was at Ryuu's house. Everyone's hiding here eh?" Sousuke said, winking.

Miyako raised a brow, and said, "Well, not really hiding, but yeah, everyone's here. If everyone includes Ryuu and me."

"And Hikaru and Kaoru too," Sora said with a small smile. Hikaru and Kaoru looked up at the mention of their names.

"What about Hikaru and Kaoru?" Kaoru said curiously.

"You're here," Miyako said blankly. Kaoru mouthed 'okay' in response.

Miyako watched Hikaru and Kaoru for a moment, not paying any attention to Sora and Sousuke. She looked back at them in shock when Sousuke pounced onto Sora, who squeaked in surprise.

"What the..," Miyako started.

"Hell," Kaoru finished, earning a look from Hikaru. Kaoru looked innocently back at him. "What?"

"Nothing...," Hikaru said quickly, and stared at his lap.

Kaoru shrugged and walked over to the incapacitated boys and Miyako, and said, "What the hell happened here?"

"I'm... not sure," Miyako said slowly, yanking Sousuke off of Sora when he started kissing his smaller-framed boyfriend's neck. "Keep it PG-13 in here guys."

"But no one's 13 in here," Sousuke said, and grinned impishly at Sora's flustered face.

"So what. Why are you even doing that all of a sudden, you pervert?" Miyako said, glowering.

"Well he kept making faces at me," Sousuke said, trailing off. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him cluelessly, but Miyako seemed to understand what he meant.

"Sora, any other time I'd say do whatever, but you're in public. And in front of my innocent cousins. Well Kaoru anyways. I can imagine Hikaru is just like Sousuke; just give him a chance," Miyako said sternly.

Hikaru charged over and started to argue, but Kaoru slapped a hand over his mouth. Hikaru's eye twitched, and he huffed through Kaoru's hand.

Kaoru made a face and said, "Ewwww, Hikaru...," before snatching his hand away.

Hikaru paled slightly and grabbed Miyako before running up the stairs with her when he noticed the knowing half-smile on her face.

"Hey! You evil doppelganger! Let me go!" Miyako shrieked. Sora, Sousuke and Kaoru watched them run in mild shock and amusement as Miyako's yelling quieted.

"Well. I don't know what the hell that was... but! Now we just have shy, little, not-out-of-the-closet-yet Kaoru," Sousuke said, the same smirk as Hikaru's appearing on his face.

"Um...," Kaoru stuttered. "You have what Kaoru?"

"You heard me," Sousuke said with a wink. "So when are you gonna come out of the closet?"

Kaoru looked down with a blush, and didn't say anything. Sousuke watched him for a few seconds before laughing. Kaoru looked up, startled, and then back down again, looking like he was in deep thought.

"What's on your mind, fruithead?" Sousuke joked.

Kaoru was silent for another moment before asking, "What's wrong with Miyako?"

"Wrong? What do you mean?" Sora intervened, a concerned look on his face.

"She just... seems so different than when Hikaru and I used to see her all the time... I don't know if it's a good different, she just seems... I dunno, off," Kaoru said with a small shrug.

Sora and Sousuke shared a look before Sousuke spoke, "She's gone through a lot in her short life. I don't like that she's going to end up involved with Ryuu's whore of a sister, though... she'll make her happy for a short time, but then she'll probably end up like all the other people Masuyo's gone out with."

Sora looked at Sousuke darkly. "But we're not going to get involved. If we try, Miyako won't listen anyways, and it will upset Ryuu."

Sousuke glanced at Sora with a frown, and agreed, "I know we're not. I wasn't saying we would try to dissuade her, love."

Sora brightened up and moved his eyes back to Kaoru, "If she wants to tell you she will. But just know that it isn't a light topic, and her father is mainly to blame for everything. That doesn't tell you anything at all, really, since I'm sure you knew at least a little bit about your own uncle."

Kaoru nodded, "He always seemed angry when Hikaru and I saw him, even when our aunt was still alive."

Sora gave Kaoru a small smile and Sousuke went off to find Hikaru and Miyako. He gave a small wave, and took off up the stairs and quickly disappeared.

"Soo, Kaoru," Sora smiled evilly, "How long have you been in love?"

"W-what?" Kaoru said, "I'm not in l-love.. What're you talking about?"

Sora chuckled and said, "Silly Kaoru, I know you are. And I know who too!"

Kaoru paled.

"But don't worry. The heart wants what the heart wants. There's nothing you can say or do to change its mind. There's nothing wrong with who you love either; especially with how close you've been to that person all your life," Sora continued.

"There is something wrong with this one though...," Kaoru said sadly.

"You'll see someday," Sora said faintly, and jumped up and ran when the other three came back into the hall by the front door.

Kaoru watched them all by the door before opening it and walking outside. He was quickly accompanied by Miyako, who ran in front of him and tilted her head.

"Where are you going Kaoru?" she asked.

"Nowhere. Anywhere. Somewhere. I don't know," Kaoru said, exasperated.

"What's wrong?" Miyako pressed.

Kaoru sighed, and said, "Nothing."

Miyako gave Kaoru a half-smile, and said, "There's never 'nothing' wrong, no matter who you are. Every person has some form of a pressing matter in their heads, no matter how happy they are."

Kaoru looked up at Miyako blankly, and muttered, "You don't even want to know what my problem is. I think I'm just going to chill at Tamaki's house."

"If I didn't want to know, why would I ask, Kaoru?" Miyako said, and crossed her arms.

"You wouldn't have been expecting what I would say. You never expect anything too serious with how happy everyone seems all the time around here," Kaoru said simply.

"That's the thing about expecting things; you're either proven wrong or right. I don't have any expectations, because usually everyone has at least a small chance of proving me wrong," Miyako countered.

Kaoru gazed at her silently, before huffing and admitting, "Fine. Maybe you have a point. But you still wouldn't _like_ what I have to say."

"That's the point of a problem, Kaoru; you're not supposed to _like_ it. It wouldn't be a problem if you did."

Kaoru shook his head, and gritted, "Whatever. But can we at least go to Tamaki's before I say anything?"

Miyako hesitated, and Kaoru said, "Please, Miyako?" with a desperate look.

"Fine," Miyako sighed. "But I'm not covering for you when Hikaru gets lonely and asks where you are."

"Sure," Kaoru said hurriedly before dragging Miyako over to the circle driveway, and motioning for the limo driver to pull over to them.

"Where to Kaoru-san?" the driver asked, standing outside the back door.

"Tamaki's house," Kaoru said blankly.

The driver looked in the mirror and said quickly before Kaoru could close the divider, "If I may, sir, I don't think Suoh-san is home at the moment."

Kaoru looked up shocked and said, "What? Where is he?"

The driver replied, "Well, I'm not entirely sure where, only that he'll be gone for at least a week. I believe he went with Fujioka-chan."

Kaoru groaned, "Of all the times to leave... Boss, you dolt..."

"However," the driver spoke up, "I do believe that Ootori-san is home right now."

Kaoru's right eye twitched before he grudgingly agreed to visit Kyouya instead.

"Don't you think everyone's going to notice that we're missing, Kaoru?" Miyako pointed out with an arm draped over her face as she lied back on the seat.

"Um... probably?" Kaoru said with a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm starting to gather that all of you guys are very impulsive...," Miyako sighed.

Kaoru shrugged, and the limo continued speeding down the road.

* * *

><p><em>After getting through the Ootori gate and numerous security checks later...<em>

* * *

><p>"Good thing we didn't bring Ryuu," Miyako said, pulling the hem of her shirt down uncomfortably, "That was a little invasive."<p>

"That's how Kyouya's family works. They don't take any risks; it's why they're at the top," Kaoru explained, and felt a twinge of guilt at leaving his twin behind. He almost felt heartbroken..

'It's these ridiculous dreams,' Kaoru thought in annoyance, 'They're starting to get to me now.'

"Kaoru, Miyako-chan," Kaoru looked up, startled, as Kyouya showed up in the door that Miyako had apparently already rang the doorbell at. "Can I help you?"

"Kaoru's having a midlife crisis," Miyako said with a straight face. Kyouya perked an eyebrow at them both before stepping back.

"If you break a single thing you're paying triple to replace it," Kyouya said darkly, sending shivers down both Miyako's and Kaoru's spine. "Although I do see that Hikaru isn't here... That is very unusual. He isn't dead is he?"

Miyako gave Kyouya a flabbergasted look and said, "Why the hell would we be _here_ if something was legitimately wrong with Hikaru?"

Kyouya 'hm'ed and led them down a long hallway, and stopped at a seemingly random door.

"Your room, Kyouya-sempai?" Kaoru said in surprise.

"That way I get the money if something gets broken," Kyouya said with a malicious smirk.

"You just wanna hear what's going on," Miyako said bluntly before entering the room and sitting on the bed.

Kyouya gave her an unreadable look and sat on a chair near a large desk.

"So what are you two doing here?" Kyouya asked seriously, facing Miyako.

"Kaoru needed to talk, but Tamaki wasn't home for some reason," Miyako said honestly despite Kaoru waving his arms behind Kyouya's back.

"You can stop that anytime now Kaoru," Kyouya hissed. Kaoru flashed onto the bed and cowered behind Miyako. "What were you planning on talking about? I can't leave you alone in my house while I wander around making sure my family doesn't intrude, as they're likely to do so quite frequently."

"That's a good question; what are we talking about Kaoru? Might as well just say it, considering chances are, Kyouya already knows," Miyako prompted.

Kaoru squirmed before muttering something that neither of the other two heard.

"Speak up," Miyako pressed.

"I said, I'm having problems with Hikaru!" Kaoru cried.

"Problems, eh?" Miyako asked rhetorically with an impish half-smile on her face.

"Y-yeah...," Kaoru reiterated with a confused look at Miyako.

Miyako chuckled, "Even if Kyouya doesn't know what you're talking about, I'm pretty sure I do. They can't be real problems though, honestly, Kaoru."

"They are real problems!" Kaoru shrieked, "This kind of thing is forbidden! I'm not supposed to even think about it, let alone want it!"

Kaoru started sobbing softly, "I don't want to condemn Hikaru. I don't care about myself."

"Kaoru, if caring about Hikaru like that were to condemn him, why would you have been made to? You two complement each other perfectly; why would you have made in that manner if there was something wrong with it, if something horrible was to happen because of it? Twins are made for that exact reason; to have someone when there is no one else. To be able to have one perfect person to depend on, no matter the situation. How could the other twin _not_ love someone like that? Someone that was designed to be like them and be there for them," Miyako lectured gently.

Kaoru looked up at her sadly, "Like it matters; Hikaru couldn't feel that same way, ever. He's just getting over Haruhi as it is. And we almost got sent to jail in America for running the Host Club... which completely confused me. It's not like we were whoring around!*"

Kyouya chuckled and said, "Kaoru, you really are quite clueless aren't you? We were underage in America, despite it being completely fine here, especially with our social standings. There were different standards in America. The age made that very illegal there. Moving on from that topic, wouldn't this be easier to tell Hikaru instead of dragging down Miyako-chan and myself, although you were planning on going to see Tamaki had he not been out of the country with his family and Haruhi."

"So cold, sempai," Kaoru said, shivering.

"I'm only being honest, not brutal, Kaoru," Kyouya said, "The best person for you to talk to is Hikaru, not us. There's nothing we can do about the problem when it lies with two people that aren't us."

"True... I guess," Kaoru sagged. "I can't tell him though... Come on Miyako, we'd better get back. I can imagine Hikaru's gonna kill us when we get back."

"No way, you're on your own there Kaoru," Miyako said with her hands put up in a mock-surrender. "I'll go back on my own later when Hikaru won't kill me. He's kinda scary."

"What!" Kaoru said, "You can't make me go back and deal with him on my own!"

"He's _your_ twin," Miyako said with an evil smile.

Kaoru whined, and trudged back down to the front door anyways, where the limo he and Miyako had arrived in was still waiting. He gave Miyako a pathetic look before getting in and telling the driver to go back home. Once he was gone, Kyouya turned to Miyako and asked, "How are you so certain that Kaoru won't have any troubles with Hikaru?"

"Cause," Miyako laughed, "Hikaru just talked to me about this same thing earlier."

* * *

><p><em>Flashbaaaaack (Let's do the time warp againnn!.. sorry, couldn't help myself.)<em>

* * *

><p>"What the hell Hikaru!" Miyako growled as Hikaru dragged her into his and his twin's bedroom and slammed the door shut, pulling the lock closed.<p>

"I need to talk to you before Kaoru notices your looks and something bad happens!" Hikaru said frantically.

"Uh, what?" Miyako said cluelessly.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Hikaru prodded.

"I'm afraid I don't, Hikaru, enlighten me," Miyako said with mock innocence.

"Fine!" Hikaru huffed. "Stop giving me those looks when Kaoru does something that makes me nervous without realizing it!"

Hikaru clamped his hands over his mouth.

Miyako laughed slightly, "Hikaru, I won't give any more looks. But you'll have to tell him eventually."

"Tell him what? I have no idea what you're talking about," Hikaru said a small blush.

"Oh, you do. That reddening on your face tells me everything," Miyako teased. "But you need a warning, Hikaru; he needs to know sooner rather than later; the longer you wait, the more chances there are of something going astray."

Hikaru looked at her in confusion, "Like what?"

Miyako shook her head and didn't say anything.

"Miyako... I just can't tell him. Ever. If he finds out... Kaoru will feel betrayed; he sacrifices everything... _for me_. Everyone thinks I don't notice, but I do. I don't want him to do any of the things he does for me like giving things up, but I don't want to stop him because I know he does it to make me happy, and it makes him happy, and all I really want is for Kaoru to be happy. If I tell him this, he'd feel obligated to make me happy and stick around with me, and I don't want that cause I want Kaoru to be truly happy," Hikaru choked out with tears running down his cheeks.

"Hikaru...," Miyako said gently, placing a hand on Hikaru's head. Hikaru sniffed, and Miyako finished, "...you guys are hopeless."

"W-what?" Hikaru squeaked, reminding Miyako of Kaoru momentarily.

"Nothing, Hikaru," Miyako said with a small smile, "Just relax for now; I won't say anything unless you want me to, and you don't have to do anything until you're ready to."

Hikaru sighed in relief, and whispered, "Thanks Miyako."

"No problem. We're family, we have to look out for each other right?"

Hikaru gave her an indiscernible look and said softly, "Right."

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, yes this chapter is significantly shorter than the previous, which does sadden me a little... BUT! Just a note for the future: all chapters _with_ music in them will definitely be longer. It gives me a little more to write and write about. ;)

A/N 2: If anyone can guess what the chapter title is about (and it's a song title too, but that should be obvious given that this is a songfic, in a way) then I may include an OC for them. :U Or just give them a cyberbrownie. But I think the character part sounds better, in my opinion.


	4. Chapter 4 I Don't Belong Here

Oh the wonders of writing~ I luffles it so. XD

And the wonderful but heart-crushing disclaimer: I own a little Toushiro Hitsugaya keychain. That's as close as I come to owning a manga/anime. Unless the actual books count.. owo And the songs in here, which are _Basement Ghost Singing by Armor for Sleep, Lullaby by The Spill Canvas, _and _Ghost of a Good Thing_ _by Dashboard Confessional _all belong to their respective artists, kthnxbai.

Aurora-16: Here's a cyber brownie for your eerily accurate guess! :U Now we shall sit and eat brownies with these milkshakes. XD

* * *

><p>"I want to say that that was pretty shocking," Kyouya stated simply after Miyako finished telling him what had happened after she was dragged off by Hikaru.<p>

"But?" Miyako inserted.

"Exactly. _But_, they are quite clueless, almost as much as poor Tamaki. Everyone else seems to see what's happening with them except for them," Kyouya agreed.

"They're in denial. Or they're just masochistic," Miyako offered.

"Probably both. They _are_ evil after all," Kyouya said with a thoughtful look.

"Hey now, the Hitachiin children aren't completely evil. We just have mental imbalances, that's all," Miyako joked.

Kyouya didn't say anything, and just gave her a dark look.

"But I gotta go, before Ryuu wakes up, freaks out, and sends the entire house into a frenzy," Miyako grimaced at the image.

"I understand," Kyouya said before giving a 'Kyouya smile', "I'll just see you the day after tomorrow in the club room."

Miyako groaned at the reminder of the dreaded Host Club and hurried back to the Hitachiin mansion, mentally pleading for mercy from Hikaru.

* * *

><p>"It wasn't my fault I swear!" Miyako cried as Hikaru threw a tantrum.<p>

"You left, and didn't try to make him stay!" Hikaru yelled.

"We came right back Hikaru! And it was just Kyouya's house! It's not like we went to China or anything!" Miyako shouted back.

"You could've told me first, and I could've gone with you!"

"Kaoru didn't want anyone else with him! He was going to calm down for something somewhere!"

"What do you mean calm down?"

"He was just stressed and nervous about something and was going to Tamaki's to chill but no one was there. He wasn't going to let me go with him until I told him how upset you were going to be!"

Hikaru sighed; he couldn't keep arguing, especially when it was over Kaoru.

"Well, you're back, so I don't care. Just go make sure we didn't just wake Ryuu up," Hikaru muttered before disappearing into the depths of the house.

Miyako mirrored Hikaru's sigh and ran up the stairs to her room, where Ryuu was sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Well, look who's alive," Miyako chuckled.

"Eh... I dunno about alive," Ryuu rasped, "Sora and Sousuke just ran out and down the hall for something. I think they were chasing after Kaoru. I have no clue."

"Wow, Ryuu's rambling. What world are we living in now?" Miyako laughed and helped Ryuu stand up.

"You know, if you were anyone else you'd be forcing me to lie back down and not move an inch," Ryuu smiled fondly.

"And if _you_ were anyone else, you wouldn't feel the need to move around after bruising your ribs," Miyako grinned.

All of a sudden, Ryuu broke down into hysterical laughter. Miyako made no move to calm him down, and he gasped between laughing fits, "I can't keep up this seriousness!"

Miyako shook her head. "So, do you want to start working on the Halloween set up for this year?"

Ryuu tilted his head and gave Miyako a curious look, "But Miyako, isn't Halloween like three weeks away still?"

"Yeah, I know, but I was thinking of using the set list that we rejected last year this time."

Ryuu gave her a knowing smirk, "Perfect for Halloween. But who do you want to use as Annabel?"

"Oh, I'll figure it out eventually. Like you said, it _is_ still three weeks away," Miyako lilted.

"Just not Masuyo though, right?" Ryuu asked.

"No, not Masuyo. I have to be able to think straight to sing," Miyako laughed nervously.

"Right," Ryuu agreed quietly.

Without warning, the bedroom door slammed open, startling them both, and Sora and Sousuke bounded in.

"Hey look, it's little miss moonlight!" Sousuke cried and tackled Miyako, who cried, "For the love of all that is evil, _get off of me_!" indignantly.

"We thought you died," Sora said shyly, "Well Sousuke did anyways. I saw you leave with Kaoru, where'd you go?"

"We ended up going to Kyouya's," Miyako said with a small frown.

Sora and Sousuke shared a look, and Sousuke said, "What happened there?"

"Kaoru just needed to talk, and get away for a little while," Miyako said, and an unspoken message traveled through the four of them.

"When are they gonna come clean?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda obnoxious watching them do the whole self-inflicted-misery thing," Sousuke said with a wave of his hand and roll of his eyes.

"They will when they're ready. And if I hear that either of you two got involved, have no doubt that you'll regret it," Miyako said with finality. Sora and Sousuke shivered; when Miyako got serious, she meant business.

"Why doesn't Ryuu get a warning?" Sousuke stammered.

"Cause," Miyako said with a small smile in Ryuu's direction, "Ryuu doesn't like tampering with other people's private lives. Unlike a couple that I know."

Sora and Sousuke gulped.

"Okay, okay, we won't do anything, promise!" Sora squeaked.

"Good," Miyako said sweetly. An odd look crossed her face, "Why exactly did you two come in here in the first place?"

"Well Hikaru said you were back," Sora started.

"And we need to take Ryuu to my place for a few days, since his house isn't safe yet," Sousuke concluded.

"Oh," Miyako said simply, "Continue on then."

With that, Sora and Sousuke each grabbed one of Ryuu's arms and scurried down the awaiting limo.

Miyako gave her door a weary look after it slammed closed and flopped down on her bed. She glanced at her desk and noticed the small black box she had found while she was unpacking.

"Weird... I never noticed anyone give that to me...," she said to herself as she picked it up and sat back down on her bed.

She pulled at the dark blue ribbon tied around it hesitantly, and pried the box open partially; a small manilla card fell out of it and down to the floor. Miyako 'hm'ed and picked it up.

"'To Miyako; I know your mother recently died and I don't like the sounds of what happens inside your house. My father says that it'll blow over soon, it's just your father's grief. I don't know people to grieve like that though; parents are supposed to support their children when something bad happens. I hope you look at this necklace and know that there are people to help, and you don't have to shut everyone out. From Kyouya Ootori. PS: I know you don't really know me, but I go to school with Hikaru and Kaoru and I know they're really worried,'" Miyako read off, "When my mother died... I must've been just eight or nine... I don't remember even getting this, let alone packing it."

Shrugging it off, she opened the box the rest of the way and gasped; it was a silver chain necklace with a small onyx gem hanging from it. She really didn't remember this... she definitely would have; onyx happened to be her favorite gemstone.

"The twins were right... Kyouya really is a stalker," Miyako said lowly, "But... this must have been before he went all crazy. He actually seems nice here. Wonder what happened..."

Miyako yawned and set the box, with the necklace still in it, back on her desk. She looked out of the window and was surprised at how dark it had gotten; she wasn't aware they'd been at Kyouya's so long. She shook her head and reclined back into her bed, not bothering to cover up or change or anything. Soon she drifted off.

* * *

><p>Miyako opened her eyes lazily when she heard voices outside her door.<p>

"She didn't even change last night, and she was just lying there sleeping... didn't even cover up," one of them said; she recognized it as Kaoru.

"I know. I went in there too and noticed she felt a little warm. Mom said she might have the flu," the other one, Hikaru, whispered.

"How? We weren't near anyone sick," Kaoru wondered.

"It might have gotten to her during school and it may be just now getting her down," Hikaru explained.

"That does make sense...," Kaoru said slowly. "Should we get one of the doctors from the other wing?"

"Probably, so we can get her medicine and everything and she'll be able to be back up and around," Hikaru replied, and Miyako faintly heard their pattering footsteps echo down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Miyako looked up and around. When did she get to the stage...? She must've spaced out or something...<p>

'Weird...,' she thought, 'I don't even remember having to be here yet.'

"Open up Miyako," Sora said as he, Sousuke and Ryuu joined her onstage.

"What?" Miyako said dumbly. "Don't say such random things and remind me what we're playing tonight."

"You know what we're playing; you always do," Sousuke said cryptically.

"Okay... that really doesn't help me, but whatever. I'll just jump in when I hear the music," Miyako grumbled and turned to the open side of the stage, where a crowd was usually waiting excitedly, but for some reason it was just Kyouya, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru and Masuyo. "Wow, we really failed tonight didn't we... Where is everyone?"

"What do you mean Miyako? Everyone is here," Sora said robotically.

"Uh... okay then," Miyako said confusedly. She signaled the three of them to start playing, and for a moment she almost didn't recognize the song. With a relieved sigh, she started singing, "_Now I'm in your basement; I'm laying low to keep out of your way. I hear your footsteps move the floorboards above my head. I have my own routine now, I'm keeping busy in my own way. I'm learning ways to not feel like I'm down here forever."_

Miyako looked around the room confused for a second before continuing on, "_I hear your footsteps move the floorboards above my head. I hope you know that I'm down here just for you. I sing a song to __you through the floor, to reach you upstairs. I thought I heard you call out for more, I know that's crazy. __I'm pretty sure that I'm lost again, it won't get through to you. I won't get through, I think I won't get through."_

She paused again through an instrumental period and looked hazily at everyone sitting below the stage. Something felt off. Before she could give it a second thought, her part came back on and she continued to sing, "_I'm gonna close my mouth now; you don't need more noise in your life. I miss you more than you know, but I know time makes you move on. I hear your footsteps move the floorboards above my head. I hope you know that I'm down here, just for you."_

She ran through the chorus again two more times before finally arriving at the end verse, "_The lights are off... and I'm lost again; the lights are off, and I'm lost again. The lights are off..."_

Miyako closed her eyes as she finished and suddenly heard silence around her. She opened her eyes cautiously and saw nothing but an expanse of white around her. She turned in a full circle and Ryuu showed up without warning out of nowhere.

"You have to open up Miyako," he said, his voice echoing, "What if something happens and no one has any warning of what you might do?"

"What?" Miyako stuttered.

She spun around shakily as Kaoru appeared, "How can we protect you and help you if we don't even know what to look for Miyako?"

She didn't even get a chance to say anything as more and more people kept popping up and adding their voices. Again it quieted suddenly, and a single voice called out to her.

"Miyako; you need to trust people. Everyone cares about you, more than you realize. Don't bottle it all up until it's too late to help," Miyako froze; it was her mother. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to find her, but no one was in the expanse anymore.

The surface she was standing on suddenly dropped from under her and she fell into a black abyss.

* * *

><p>Miyako woke with a start and saw Kaoru sitting on her desk chair next to her bed.<p>

"Miyako, just stay relaxed okay?" he said gently, "You have a high fever, and the medicine hasn't started working yet."

Miyako didn't say anything, and fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Miyako glanced hesitantly around the unfamiliar room she was sitting in. It was decently large and painted a dull gray. Numerous spinning chairs spotted the room, and there was a single canopy-enclosed bed lying in the center.<p>

Although she didn't see anyone, someone spoke from behind her, startling her.

"_I guess it's luck but it's the same, hard luck you've been trying to tame,_" the voice sang.

"Masuyo?" Miyako said in blank confusion.

"_Maybe it's love but it's like you said, 'love is like a role that we play',_" Masuyo continued, not responding to Miyako.

Before Miyako could help herself, something compelled her to continue the lines, "_But I believe in you so much I could die for the words that you say. But I believe in you so much I could die from the words that you say."_

Masuyo didn't even glance at Miyako and picked up where she left off, "_To chasing the ghost of a good thing, haunting yourself as the real thing is getting away from you again, while you're chasing ghosts."_

In an almost robotic fashion, Miyako took her place again, "_I guess it's luck but it's the same, hard luck you've been trying to tame. Maybe it's love but it's like you said, 'love is like a role that we play.' But I believe in you so much I could die for the words that you say. But I believe in you so much I could die __from the words that you say._"

"_To chasing the ghost of a good thing, haunting yourself as the real thing, it's getting away from you again while you're chasing ghosts. Just bend the pieces till they fit, like they were made for it, but they weren't meant for this. No, they weren't meant for this. Just bend the pieces till they fit, like they were made for it, but they weren't meant for this. Chasing the ghost of a good thing, haunting yourself as the the real thing is getting away, away, away, away from you again. Chasing the ghost of a good thing, haunting yourself as the real thing is getting away from you again, while you're chasing ghosts,_" Masuyo finished without a single pause.

Miyako ended up back inside the white depths before she could say anything, and she stopped and thought about why Masuyo would be singing that to her, or with her. All of a sudden she had doubts about having feelings for Masuyo, but she shrugged it off.

'This _is_ just a dream, after all,' Miyako thought irritably.

"_Dreams reflect your own doubts, Miyako_," a voice said behind her.

Miyako spun around and saw Kyouya standing with a relaxed posture.

"I have no doubts, cause they could cloud my judgment," Miyako said matter-of-factly.

"_On the contrary; doubts mean that your judgment is already clouded, and is trying to make you see reason_," Kyouya said smartly.

Miyako stared dumbly, lost in thought, and suddenly she was falling through a pit again.

* * *

><p>"She's not doing so good, Hikaru," Miyako heard Kaoru whimper from next to her bed.<p>

"Has her temperature gone down at all?" she heard Hikaru ask from the other side of the room, sounding like he was near the door.

"No, I think it's actually gone up almost two degrees," Kaoru said softly.

"I think we'd better call Kyouya, we might have to actually take her to a hospital," Hikaru said worriedly, his voice suddenly closer.

"But it might go back down soon." Miyako could hear hesitation in Kaoru's voice.

"It won't if it's rising right now, Kaoru. If it stays that high she could suffer brain damage or worse," Hikaru said firmly, and Miyako heard him dialing out.

"Kyouya? We need you to come get us and Miyako," Hikaru said into the phone. Miyako could faintly make out Kyouya's irritated voice on the other end. "She's really sick... yeah, she's had a fever since we tried to wake her up yesterday morning. It just keeps going up, and hasn't gone down at all... No, she hasn't eaten or drank anything, she hasn't woken up except for once late last night. Kaoru said she woke up and started acting delirious for a few seconds and then passed out again... Alright, but move your ass. I'm not kidding Kyouya."

"Well?" Kaoru asked.

"He's rushing over with one of his drivers. Even he sounded concerned, if that's even possible for him," Hikaru responded; Miyako could almost picture a thoughtful look on his face.

"Should we wake her?" Kaoru whispered.

"No. If Kyouya needs her awake then he can do it himself when he gets here," Hikaru grunted.

Miyako felt her self floating away for the third time.

* * *

><p>Miyako finally slept without dreaming, but the entire time she felt as though she was burning and freezing. She wasn't sure how long it was, but some time later she felt herself being lifted off of her bed.<p>

"No... don't wanna move... finally warmish...," she whined childishly, and squirmed feebly.

"You need to get to a hospital," a hard voice said above her. Somewhere in her fever-addled mind she realized it was Kyouya. Nothing made any connection, or made any sense, to her though as she attempted to sleep on.

"Is she okay Kyouya?" Kaoru asked in front of them.

"Yeah, Miyako doesn't whine, period. She doesn't even make any noise of complaint at all," Hikaru said worriedly. "Or at least that we've ever heard."

"She should be alright as soon as we get her to my family's hospital. She is rather hot though," Kyouya said in thought.

With heavy-lidded eyes, Miyako heard Kaoru make a noise of worry.

"Where's Ryuu?" Hikaru asked randomly.

"He said he'd meet us at the hospital," Kaoru said quietly.

"And Masuyo?" Hikaru inquired.

"She's... out," Kaoru said hesitantly.

Hikaru and Kyouya both "mm'ed" in response and they stopped. Miyako felt herself handed to someone else, and lowered and handed back to Kyouya inside a vehicle. She started shivering intensely, and suddenly felt nauseous.

"I don't like this," Kaoru said miserably.

"Imagine how she feels," Kyouya said without sympathy.

An awkward silence settled around them, and the burning on Miyako's face made her eyes heavy, and she forced herself to sleep again.

* * *

><p>Miyako felt like she was drifting forever until she finally woke up. She felt extremely weak; she couldn't lift her arms, and didn't even have enough willpower to open her eyes. She could just barely feel an IV needle in her arm. She discretely jumped when she heard humming somewhere at the foot of her bed. She couldn't tell who it was.<p>

'Probably these drugs... what the hell am I on,' she thought, almost mentally giggling weakly.

"_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous_," whoever it was starting actually singing, "_It's your ability to make me earn this. I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep._"

Miyako didn't even remotely recognize the voice, and didn't want to open her eyes to find out, and just let him continue singing without interruption.

"_It's the way that you laugh out of pity, cause let's be honest I'm not really that funny. I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep. If you need anything, just say the word I mean anything. Rest assured if you start to doze and I'll tuck you in plant my lips where your necklaces close._"

For a faint moment Miyako almost realized who was singing, but it was gone before she could give any effort to the thought and just lied there.

"_It's those pills that you don't need to take, medicating perfection, now that's a mistake. I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep. It's your finger, and how I'm wrapped around it. It's your grace, and how it keeps me grounded. I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep. If you need anything, just say the word, I mean anything. Rest assured if you start to doze then I'll tuck you in, plant my lips where your necklaces close,_" the singing went on.

Miyako noticed subconsciously that the voice was going back and forth at the foot of her bed. The moving of the voice stopped before it kept singing again.

"_While you were sleeping, I figured out everything; I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me. Now I feel your name coursing through my veins. You're so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame,_" a deep breath was heard before more song, "_If you need anything, just say the word, I mean anything. Rest assured if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in plant my lips where your necklaces... If you need anything, just say the word, I mean anything. Rest assured if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in plant my lips where your necklaces close._"

Miyako heard the door open and brisk footsteps approach her bed.

"I just need to give her another dose of antibiotics and morphine," she heard an older-sounding voice explain. Whoever was singing grunted in approval and then Miyako heard a bunch of clicking and tinkering.

Without warning, Miyako felt light-headed and numb, and almost immediately she was out cold.

* * *

><p><em>About nine hours later...<em>

* * *

><p>Miyako opened her eyes, still feeling weak. She groaned, and within a moment's notice, Hikaru and Kaoru were right next to her, and a dark blue eyed, blond-haired boy was practically on top of her.<p>

Miyako attempted to tell him to get off, but when she opened her mouth all that came out was a mass of rasping, and she broke out in a coughing fit.

"Boss, get off her," Kaoru said wearily, "Don't you think she's suffered enough?"

"But-but! She was so sick! And-and! She needs all the attention she can get right now so she can get better as fast as possible!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Did anyone else hear singing earlier?" Miyako asked, her voice cracking between words, just as Kyouya walked in. He looked up curiously, and didn't say anything.

"Uh, no? The only one that's been in here all day except for the last 10 minutes was Kyouya," Hikaru said, "Maybe he knows?"

Everyone looked to Kyouya, who cleared his throat and said, "I didn't hear anyone else singing."

"I think you were just delirious from your fever, Miyako-chan," Tamaki said in shock. "Oh my gods she's going to die!"

The looks shifted from Kyouya to Tamaki, and Haruhi said incredulously, "Sempai, you really are an idiot... she's awake and talking, she's not going to die."

"Haruhi, why must you stomp on my worry?" Tamaki sobbed before flashing over to the corner, where he sulked in a mysteriously-appearing shadow.

"The fact that she's awake and speaking to us right now shows that she can comprehend what's going on around her and that there are no signs of brain damage," Kyouya said monotonously, "As long as she can move her arms and legs in the correct sequence, there should be no problems."

Everyone's eyes again shifted, only to Miyako this time.

"Lift your left arm," Kyouya instructed, and Miyako complied, lifting her left arm halfway and letting it fall back down. "Right arm... Right leg... left leg..."

Miyako's version of moving her legs was bending her knees and dropping them back down again. She could feel her brain pounding in her head.

"How long was I out?" she asked feebly.

"Well you've been in the hospital for two days, and you were at home for a day and a half, so about four days counting Saturday night," Ryuu said as he walked in the door. "Sorry, I was in the cafeteria trying to get a hold of Sora and Sousuke. They left to get 'real' food and haven't gotten back yet."

"They take forever," Tamaki said, appearing next to the bed again with a small pout.

"So... no one else noticed singing at all?" Miyako asked; she _knew_ she wasn't hallucinating or dreaming since she hadn't even seen anything.

Everyone silently shook their heads and gave Miyako a concerned look. Then the nurse walked in.

"Alright, everyone out; Miyako needs to stay for another day on an antibiotic drip and she has to go to sleep," she said and ushered everyone out of the room.

Everyone hurried out, the twins and Kyouya lingering momentarily to give Miyako varying curious looks.

"You sing, Kyouya?" Kaoru whispered once they were out of the hospital room.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," Kyouya said and continued down the hall.

Kaoru hung back and looked at Hikaru, giving him an evil, cat-like smirk. Hikaru mirrored his look and they left the hospital, an plot forming in their minds.

* * *

><p>Okay guys, before I sign off for this chapter, I have one thing in my brain: I'm deciding whether or not to write a fic for Black and White. :U That really wasn't relevant; just throwing it out there. ;)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Death of Seasons

Okay, okay, I know. This chapter is overdue. But, I was in the process of moving, and it's soooo easy to lose track of time here... heh. And at the end of the month I'll be hauling myself back to my parents' house to get the rest of my stuff and so the next couple of chapters might be delayed slightly as well. Sorry ahead of time! :D

In the meantime: Aurora-16: I savor this sundae. Like no other. I give you this chapter and a cake in return (I can't one-up a sundae. XD)

Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't bothering with fanfics... Hm, well maybe I still would just not for this show. Haha. But I can still dream..

Also guys, this chapter is definitely rated M for self-harm and well, yeah.. that's an explanation within itself, I suppose. I'm not going to be too descriptive for our more delicate audience. (Come on, no one expects a rating to seriously stop anyone. Middle schoolers these days.. haha...)

* * *

><p>"Is this necessary?" Miyako whined as Masuyo dragged her across the courtyard at Ouran High. It had been three days since she got released from the hospital, and she reluctantly had to skip a week of the Underground. Although this disappointed a lot of the concert-goers, they were happy she was finally recovered enough for school.<p>

"Yes!" Masuyo insisted, "If you want us to start dating, then you need to be _more spontaneous_!"

That was another subject that had gotten brought up while Miyako was in the hospital. Apparently, Masuyo decided she couldn't wait any longer and brought up the prospect of them being together. She had noticed that the twins wanted to protest, but something was holding them back; both concepts confused her.

"But... I'm just, well, not spontaneous unless I really need to be, I guess," Miyako hesitated.

Masuyo gave her a bored look, and Miyako gulped; Masuyo was easily bored, and Miyako didn't grasp her standing sometimes. Either way, she knew she liked her, so nothing else should have mattered.

"Well, we need to fix that!" Masuyo said with a forced smile. Miyako didn't like that look; she'd gotten it so often from her late father, and usually suspected foul-play or something was going on, but again, Masuyo messed up her brain. Common sense, went out the door.

Miyako almost shouted that she didn't need to be fixed, but instead she went ahead and humored Masuyo. She couldn't change her nature, but... she could satisfy this girl for now. Hopefully long enough for her to see sense, anyway...

They stopped in front of the fountain, and a feeling of dread crept up Miyako's spine.

"So... what are we doing at the fountain, exactly?" Miyako asked, although she almost didn't want to know the answer.

"You'll see," Masuyo smirked, and started unbuttoning the shirt she normally wore to the weekly concerts.

"Um, Masuyo...," Miyako stuttered with wide eyes.

"Oh _relax_, Miyako," Masuyo pressed with a roll of her eyes. "It's not like we're technically doing anything wrong. Just odd choices, that's all."

"Oh yeah, that's all...," Miyako echoed without moving. She watched, shaking, as Masuyo took off her shirt to reveal that she was wearing a white, barely-noticeable bikini, and began working on her pants. She had only undone the button when she glanced swiftly at Miyako.

"Well?" Masuyo said expectantly. Miyako gulped; she'd worn her own bathing suit, which nearly matched Masuyo's, only black, like Masuyo had told her that morning, but she didn't even begin to suspect this is what they'd be doing. Masuyo perked an eyebrow. "Need help?"

"Masuyo, I...," Miyako said, "I don't think I can do this."

"Oh come on, Miyako; you're a _rock star_ for crying out loud," Masuyo practically purred as she crept closer, invading Miyako's personal space. "You're supposed to be _edgy_."

Miyako's eyes appeared to swallow the rest of her face as Masuyo pressed her lips gently to hers, and started pulling apart the buttons holding Miyako's shirt together.

"_Masuyo_," Miyako hissed, and backed away a little. "I _really_ can't do this... I may be a rock star or whatever, but I like keeping my private life private..."

"Oh Miyako, that's what makes it all so much more exciting; the thought that you aren't supposed to be doing something, but here you are doing it," Masuyo slurred and pulled Miyako's over-shirt off as she continued to kiss her.

Miyako pulled away, panting, and continued stepping back as she shook her head. She jumped as a hand clamped onto her bare shoulder from behind her.

"And what do we think we're doing, Little Miss Moonlight?" Sousuke asked, distaste clear in his voice.

"I'm not...," Miyako started, but was coldly interrupted by Masuyo.

"What does it look like, Sousuke?" she said and pulled Miyako back to her.

Miyako groaned and pulled away a third time, and could see dulled fury in Masuyo's eyes, which made her flinch. Sousuke saw this, snagged Miyako's shirt from Masuyo's hand, and pulled Miyako by the arm back into the school.

Behind them, Masuyo glared darkly at their backs as several wolf-whistles and catcalls came from guys walking by. She grinned impishly at a couple of them before wandering off in the opposite direction Miyako and Sousuke had gone, picking up her phone and dialing out as she walked.

"Hey Darren. Nope, just me again. Don't worry, either she happens or she doesn't. No big deal to me," Masuyo said into the phone.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly was going on there, Miyako?" Sousuke asked once they were inside the club room, disapproval clear on his face.<p>

"She wanted to mess around in the fountain... I kept trying to tell her no, but she insisted I wasn't edgy enough since I'm a rock star according to her...," Miyako trailed off, not liking the look on Sousuke's usually calm face.

"Well let's not worry about it right now. You have the Devil's Night show in a couple hours, and you need to get ready. Let's go," Sousuke said and pulled her over to the dressing rooms. He shoved her into one, threw a small package containing her costume, and called, "My uncle will be here in 20 minutes for our makeup. So move it."

Miyako frowned sadly at her friend's bad mood; she knew she was the cause, and she didn't really know what to say to him. She pulled out the mostly-leather costume she recognized from a couple of days prior; although she wasn't sure exactly what the point in this costume was, since it wasn't scary to her whatsoever, Sousuke and Sora had insisted that it was perfect for their setlist. With a shrug, she pulled on the form-fitting black leather pants, the black and dark blue corset, and the black mini-top hat she realized she'd been wearing a lot lately. She looked around and discovered that Sousuke had forgotten the shirt.

"Um, Sousuke?" Miyako called uncertainly. He yanked open the curtain partially, and grunted in response. "Shoes?" He tossed in a pair of black leather boots with a bunch of silver buckles wordlessly and whipped the curtain closed again. She pulled them on quickly before stepping out, her head lowered.

"Looks good," Sousuke said simply, "Let's go."

Miyako sighed, and followed obediently down the hall to the Underground. They walked in and saw Ryuu standing quietly with Sora, both looking obviously uncomfortable in the outfits that came close to identical matches to Miyako's. Sousuke appeared to be the only one that hadn't changed yet. They got up to the stage, where Sousuke grabbed Sora's arm and led him to the changing room in the back.

"Hm. Someone doesn't look thrilled," Ryuu observed. He looked over to Miyako curiously, who only lowered her gaze sadly. "And it looks like _someone else _isn't either..."

Ryuu sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. He and Miyako stood there awkwardly until Sora and Sousuke, now dressed in his costume, came back onto the stage, with Sora giving a sad look to Ryuu and motioning to Miyako with his eyes. Ryuu groaned under his breath and marched over to his drumset, avoiding Miyako's gaze. Another uncomfortable silence ensued, until a scrawny man with graying hair and thick black horn-rimmed glasses slammed the doors open.

"Sousuke, my wonderful little nephew! Where are you hiding from me?" he called in a flamboyant voice.

"Here, uncle," Sousuke answered quietly. He walked to the edge of the stage and helped the man up. Soon after, a younger man with brown hair scurried in carrying a big black carrying case.

"Oh here you are, Matt. Here I thought you got lost in the maze that is Ouran Academy," Sousuke's uncle joked, though sounding very gentle about it.

"N-no sir, I was just having some d-difficulties with the makeup kit," the man said nervously.

"Well no time to dally! Sousuke, get beautiful little Miyako over here; she'll take the longest, so we need to get her done first," Sousuke's uncle pulled a chair from the floor up onto the stage and sat Miyako down in it.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, all their makeup was done and they were setting up instruments; the crowd was slowly trickling in, and Miyako didn't see Masuyo anywhere, although she noticed grimly that Kaoru and Hikaru were in the same seats as the last concert. She took a deep breath and walked over to Ryuu.<p>

"Ryuu?" she murmured.

"Yes?" Ryuu grunted. He sounded about as pleased as Sousuke.

"Um...," Miyako stammered; anyone in a bad mood threw her off. "Why is Masuyo... the way she is?"

"What do you mean?" Ryuu raised an eyebrow as he continued straightening his drums.

"Why is she so insistent that anyone she's with needs to be... spontaneous?" Miyako explained.

"Well normally they need to do things she doesn't expect them to or else she gets bored," Ryuu said simply and turned away.

Miyako lowered her eyes again and walked center stage, feeling out of place. Sousuke was still upset, and it seemed that Sora wasn't happy with her either. She began hyperventilating as everyone pointedly ignored her. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she jumped off-stage and ran.

Sora gasped and stared wide-eyed in the direction she ran off to.

"Sousuke, Miyako!" he cried.

"What about her?" Sousuke growled; he hadn't noticed her run off since he'd been facing the back of the stage as he tuned his guitar.

"She just ran away, dipshit!" Sora said harshly and ran off in pursuit.

"Sora, come back!" Sousuke yelled and followed him.

"Gah!" Ryuu barked and copied Sousuke.

In the back of the crowd, Kaoru turned to Hikaru in confusion, and asked in worry, "Um, Hikaru, was that supposed to happen?"

Before the question could even finish leaving his mouth, however, Hikaru was already standing and pulling him along out of the door.

"No," Hikaru said simply as they tried to figure out where Miyako would've gone.

"Maybe the club room?" Kaoru guessed.

"Why would she go there?" Hikaru thought aloud.

"Well, the only people there are the remaining club members; she could easily hide in there and they probably wouldn't give her away if they thought something was wrong. Especially Kyouya-sempai," Kaoru tried.

"Maybe. Let's go!" Hikaru exclaimed as they hurried down the hall to the abandoned music room.

Kyouya, Tamaki and Haruhi looked up expectantly as they charged in.

"Hikaru, Kaoru?" Kyouya greeted with a curious look. "Something wrong?"

"We know Miyako came in here; where is she?" Hikaru ordered.

"Well she just came in, grabbed her bag, and left again. She didn't seem happy and no one wanted to get in her way," Haruhi reported, and frowned. "What happened?"

"You let her leave?" a voice screamed from behind the twins, startling everyone.

They turned to see that Sousuke had wandered in; Sora and Ryuu were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the others?" Kaoru asked.

"Well yeah we let her leave. We didn't really have a reason to bar her in here," Kyouya said, looking worried.

"They're still out searching," Sousuke rushed, "You shouldn't have let her go anywhere!"

"I understand you're upset, but maybe she just needs to cool down?" Kaoru tried comforting Sousuke, who looked as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"No, you don't understand! You don't know anything about your own cousin do you?" Sousuke said panic-stricken and sprinted out of the room at lightning speed.

"What did he mean by that?" Hikaru said slowly.

Everyone looked at Kyouya as the pencil he had in his hand snapped; he had a dark look on his face.

"Uh, sempai?" Hikaru said shakily.

"You really don't know anything about her, do you?" Kyouya muttered. "Kaoru, Hikaru, come. Time is of the essence right now."

"Okay?" Kaoru was confused. He looked at Hikaru, who looked back at him and shrugged. They had to run to keep up with Kyouya, and saw him catching up with Sousuke getting into a limo in front of the school.

"Miyako is a danger to herself, you two. How could you not notice?" Sousuke said sorrowfully, his eyes red.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru said, now just as confused as Kaoru.

"Hikaru...," Kaoru nudged him gently, knowing that his twin was the type to need to see things before he completely understood. "Just wait."

They all piled into the limo, and Sousuke ordered the driver to move as fast as possible to a "Black Tree Park".

* * *

><p>Miyako watched the surface of the secluded pond sadly. She was hidden in a bunch of the trees, and completely blocked from the rest of the park. She could faintly hear children laughing and playing a few hundred feet away.<p>

She'd done it again; she'd gone and messed up the sensitive family the band made.

"Always messing up...," she whispered to herself as she dug through the bag she grabbed from the band room. She pulled out a shiny silver razor blade and looked dully at it. She laughed grimly, "How many more times am I gonna have to do this? As long as I keep messing up, I need to remind myself exactly how much control I have over it. I mess up because I'm incompetent..."

She dragged the razor across her forearm, near the inside of her elbow, and watched with macabre satisfaction as blood welled up from the neat cut. She had no idea how she was going to hide them this time, with everyone constantly watching her. Feeling guilt over how she'd just let everyone down, she harshly raked the razor across her arm again, leaving another jagged line parallel to the first one. This one bled more profusely, running down her arm and dripping onto the ground.

She did it three more times on her other arm before collapsing to the ground sobbing. She knew eventually someone was going to notice here there, and she'd probably get taken right back to the hospital. Everyone expected her to be so strong, and a hero, and here she was on the ground bleeding from her own self-inflicted wounds. She was sick, she knew.

"Sometimes an addiction is too strong to resist...," she answered her own inner monologue softly.

She felt herself growing heavy, and nearly succumbed to sleep when she heard a stick snap behind her. She didn't bother moving or jumping up; she didn't have any strength left to. She heard a soft gasp, and knew right away it was Kaoru. She nearly threw up; of all the people to find her, it had to be Kaoru.

'Innocent and pure Kaoru...,' she thought, her ability to speak gone.

She felt pounding footsteps, and then realized that Kaoru couldn't have come alone; only three people knew where she usually ended up.

"Go over there Kaoru," she heard Sousuke whisper. "Stay with Hikaru."

"Oh my god Miyako!" Hikaru shrieked. "What happened to her?"

"I told you; she's a danger to herself," Sousuke said miserably.

"You mean she did... _this_?" Hikaru said disbelievingly.

She couldn't hear anything from Sousuke, and figured he probably nodded.

"And... if we had just been a couple minutes faster... we could've prevented this," Hikaru said, and Miyako could hear the tears in his voice.

'Hikaru; the overprotective one. He's going to blame himself, and no one will be able to convince him otherwise...,' she thought sadly. She felt her eyes getting heavy, and begin to close, and didn't even attempt to keep them open anymore.

"Her eyes just closed," Hikaru said, panicking.

"We need to get her out of here, _now_," Kyouya said as he walked up. He lifted Miyako easily, and saw the razor clatter to the ground.

"Miyako...," Sora said as he ran up with Ryuu. His eyes filled with tears. "And here we thought she'd finally given it up."

"Yes. Why did she do this exactly?" Kyouya asked ominously. The three conscious band members shifted uncomfortably. "_Well_?"

"Well... I, um... kinda ran into her and Masuyo out in the school courtyard, and Masuyo was trying to convince Miyako to get into the fountain... I reacted badly, and I guess it affected the rest of the band...," Sousuke said guiltily.

"_You guess_?" Kyouya said coldly. "Everything I've heard about your band is that it's one of the most close-knitted pack of people in the entire school. But I suppose not then? Was everyone just lying to cover your asses?"

Kaoru and Hikaru looked up in shock; Kyouya never swore. They pushed him away from the other three and over to the waiting limo, leaving Ryuu and Sora to take care of Sousuke, who looked now to be in a state of shock.

"I was just worried about her; I didn't like where Masuyo was taking her," he said monotonously, staring blankly at the ground.

"We know, Sousuke; you aren't the only one to blame here," Sora said, rubbing Sousuke's arm, and getting no reaction. "We need to go, for Miyako, please?"

Sousuke followed blindly to another limo that Ryuu had called during the argument. Sora pulled him inside and they took off, on their way back to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Yeah, the chapter this time is a little shorter. But I needed to get to this point for now! So bear with me. :)<p>

I also apologize for the actions in this chapter; I tried to get into Miyako's mind as much as possible (which unfortunately for me isn't difficult at all... _)

Anyway, as always, R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6 Infinity on High

I finally figured out after the past 5 chapters... that I really have no writing schedule. I'm a free soul, what can I say~ (In other words, I have a short attention span and forget halfway through a chapter... heheh...)

But yes! The last chapter was hurried (purposely, I just needed to get Miyako where she was and the twins into the light). This one will be much longer, promise~

And! Aurora-16: I come pretty close, being bisexual and previously battling depression and anxiety. And the skipping around and hurrying was done quite on purpose~ Think of like... hm, Lux-pain, if you've ever played it! (I did and loved it, it's for the DS! :D) This chapter will make the majority of it clearer. Although, I do feel pretty bad for sending Miyako to the ER again... (orz)

* * *

><p>Miyako could hear Hikaru and Kaoru arguing with... someone, she couldn't tell. She sighed inwardly.<p>

'Back on drugs again...,' she thought blandly. 'I do the stupidest things sometimes... Everyone's probably disappointed now...'

Kyouya, who was steaming in the corner next to the bed and creating an evil version of Tamaki's depressed-shadow corner, noticed the increase in vitals, and said softly, "I think she's awake."

Kaoru wandered over, still red-faced from arguing with one of the orderlies. He took a deep breath.

"But she'll be okay though, right?" he asked doubtfully.

"Actually, yes. Luckily none of the cuts were any deeper or else it wouldn't be a hospital room I'd be talking to you in," a doctor said as he came in holding a clipboard laden with papers.

"Are you the same doctor that took care of her when she was sick?" Kaoru said, recognizing him slightly.

"One in the same," the doctor said cheerfully.

"How about, if she wants to talk to you then you can go right ahead and badger her, when she's _not sleeping_!" Hikaru yelled suddenly, "And _until then_, go away before I _drag you out myself_!"

The orderly he'd been yelling at, now looking very startled, rushed away from the room mumbling to herself.

"_Hikaru_," Kaoru scolded. "She's just concerned, and I'm pretty sure it's protocol, right Kyouya-sempai?"

Kyouya just grunted in response, while continuing to watch Miyako's vitals and living up to his moniker 'The Shadow King'.

"So are you ever going to let the other three in?" Hikaru asked, calmed down to just mild irritation.

Kyouya didn't say anything, and Kaoru called, "Sempai?"

"I'll let you know," Kyouya said darkly, sending shivers down the twins' spines.

"Right then! I'm going to have to take vitals and everything. When she decides she _wants_ to be awake I can get more information from her. Until then, I'm going to give her more pain medication. Those wounds will be bothering her when she opens those eyes if I don't," the doctor said as he worked.

'I'm going to have to live with this the rest of my life now... I'll never live it down, and they sure as hell aren't going to let me. It's never going to leave me alone...,' Miyako thought endlessly. Then an idea struck her through the repeating thoughts, 'Hm... All the way to the hospital...'

The medicine that the doctor injected through her IV ('How did I not notice that there before...?' Miyako thought in confusion) must have taken effect, since Miyako's eyes grew heavy again and she felt almost otherworldly.

* * *

><p>Miyako flipped her eyes open quickly. She shouldn't be here... She needed to be outside! She sat up on the bed hastily and made a move to stand up, but was stopped by a hand pressing down on her chest.<p>

"Now now, Miyako; didn't we agree we wouldn't run away?" Masuyo said as she made Miyako lie back down. "We agreed that it was worth a shot; that it would take some changes. But that we could make it work if we really tried. Right, Miyako?"

Miyako strained her brain; that last hospital visit had been busy.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (heh, I'm getting all Inception on all you guys. Having fun yet? C;)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kyouya had been the only one remaining in the room still; Hikaru and Kaoru were forced to go home for sleep by their mother, and Miyako's band mates decided to go insane in the gift shop on the 2nd floor. However, Kyouya was called to another room, and as he was leaving Masuyo strolled in.<em>

"_Oh, you're awake," she said with a sly smile. "That's good. You're feeling better, right?"_

"_Yeah. Just weak is all," Miyako said with the half-smile she was famous for._

"_Well you must be weak since I walked in," Masuyo said with a wink. Miyako almost groaned; Masuyo was completely egotistical sometimes._

"_Sure," Miyako chuckled._

_Masuyo gave her a dry look, and continued talking, "So, since our little date at the Host Club got cut short, I thought back on how jealous I would be if you started getting requests from other people at the school."_

"_Okay?" Miyako gave her an odd look._

_Masuyo, still trying to be discreet, said, "And I'm sure you get jealous when you see other people hitting on me right?"_

"_Um, maybe a little," Miyako admitted, trying to hide a faint blush._

"_So maybe we should do something about it," Masuyo hinted._

"_Like?" Miyako asked cluelessly._

_Masuyo stared at Miyako blankly momentarily, then caught herself and elaborated, "Like maybe we should just go out. Then the only people that would need to be jealous wouldn't be us, right?"_

_Miyako gulped; Masuyo didn't sound very enthusiastic, not that she ever really did. Putting aside her instincts, she said, "Makes sense. Do you want to? Be a couple, I mean..."_

"_Well I wouldn't have asked about it if I didn't," Masuyo laughed, almost coldly. "It would take a little bit of work though, Miyako. You don't fit the rock star image, if you know what I mean."_

"_I really don't actually," Miyako sighed. All the endless sleeping in the hospital made her brain slow down._

"_You're too careful! With your genre, you need to be more spontaneous and reckless!" Masuyo cried. _

_Miyako gave her a startled look, "Well I'm not really reckless or spontaneous to begin with, Masuyo..."_

"_I guess that's just one of those changes we'll have to work on, isn't it?" Masuyo said._

"_I guess...," Miyako agreed halfheartedly._

* * *

><p>"I see you remember now," Masuyo said with a sneer.<p>

"I never said I forgot?" Miyako said rhetorically.

Masuyo "hm'ed" in response and leaned close to Miyako.

"What are you doing?" Miyako asked as she just stood there watching her face.

"Showing you who's in control," Masuyo answered as she inched closer.

Miyako closed her eyes expectantly, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes back up and saw she was back in the white abyss.

"Great...," she complained. "I'm starting to really hate this place."

"You shouldn't," a voice said behind her. It was Ryuu.

"Why? It's always here, and not one of my favorite dreams. It's actually pretty pointless," Miyako groaned.

"Well, if you looked around it wouldn't seem as pointless; if you listened...," Ryuu said with a sad smile.

"It's a dream," Miyako pointed out.

"Dreams are messages from your subconscious, Miyako-chan," another voice said next to her. Miyako looked to see Kyouya, and noticed that Ryuu had gone. "Perhaps a cry for help in your case."

"Help?" Miyako echoed.

"Yes, help," Kyouya nodded, "See, if you'd only told someone in the Club just a little of what was going on with you beforehand, they would've known to stop you in case something were to come up, such as earlier when you dashed in and then back out, obviously in emotional distress."

"Control...," Miyako murmured, reminded wholly by what the dream entities seemed to be saying; Masuyo demonstrated that she was easily manipulated, and Kyouya had just proven that she really had lost control of her own life lately.

"I hope you'll get that control back, Miyako. It's not something just handed to you; you need to take the proper steps to achieve it," Kyouya said sagely before pushing Miyako backwards.

"What—hey!" Miyako exclaimed as she fell back. She heard Kyouya mutter, "Like just now" before she realized she wasn't hitting any solid surface. She succumbed to the black, ignoring the possibilities of where she could end up at next.

Miyako screamed as she hit the surface of some body of water, and it definitely didn't seem very shallow. She relaxed as she floated down, and eyed the serene surface; the full moon was reflecting off of it, and the water was calm. As she continued sinking though, she hit a current, which knocked the remaining air out of her. She didn't know how far she was carried, but she could no longer see the surface, or anything at all; it was the black trenches. She started kicking and clawing uncontrollably as she fought for air, something lacking in the deep sea.

* * *

><p>"Miyako, wake up! It's just a dream, Miyako!" a voice said loudly as someone shook her awake. Miyako looked around, startled, and saw only Kyouya giving her a concerned look.<p>

"Is it your new habit to be the first one I hear when I wake up in the hospital, Kyouya?" Miyako said glumly, turning over away from him.

"Is your dirty little habit returning?" Kyouya retaliated. Miyako flinched visibly.

"You sound like you already knew," Miyako said darkly, "Stalker."

"It's my responsibility to keep a good eye on everyone in the building; I keep tabs, in case anything happens," Kyouya said calmly.

"You mean in case any of them could be useful?" Miyako said briskly.

Kyouya didn't say anything, and Miyako watched with dead eyes as Kaoru led Hikaru into the room.

"Oh, you're awake now?" Kaoru asked shyly. Miyako fought with paranoia about her recent dream, and nodded. "Good, we were getting worried. Well, we still are to be honest with you."

"What were you thinking?" Hikaru shouted as soon as he got into the room fully. "What could have pushed you to that, Miyako?"

Miyako lowered her gaze to the ground, and said softly, "You wouldn't understand."

"I beg to differ, Little Miss Moonlight," Ryuu contradicted as he came in. "Sora and Sousuke are in the waiting room still, but I'm pretty sure if you explained it, your cousins and maybe Kyouya would all understand at least a little."

"A little doesn't always help...," Miyako said robotically.

"But sometimes it's enough, Miyako," Ryuu said, lowering himself to his knees and bringing himself face-to-face with Miyako. "You shouldn't close yourself off, Miyako. Who knows if we'll just stumble upon you next time? Although, there had better not ever be a next time."

"Well I guess I don't get a choice in telling everyone now," Miyako said with a sigh.

"Yes. So, go on," Ryuu said and motioned towards Miyako. He looked pointedly at Kaoru, who closed the door and sat in the chair at the foot of the bed. "Just start with what happened now, Miyako. You can worry about the rest later."

"Fine," Miyako said after a few seconds.

"So why did you go off and do it this time?" Ryuu asked.

"Sousuke... saw me with Masuyo earlier and got upset. It was like it set off a chain reaction to everyone else being upset, and it felt like it was all directed at me," Miyako began slowly, her eyes already tearing up at the recent memory.

"But we weren't upset with you! We were just-!" Sousuke cried out, and was silenced by a glare from Hikaru and Kyouya.

"No one seemed happy, I felt like I messed up again. Like I always seem to lately...," Miyako trailed off. "Everyone was ignoring me, and we're usually excited before a show. I felt like I was losing control, and... this is my way of taking it back, I guess."

"You did this to prove that only you could?" Kaoru guessed, understanding in an offish way.

"A little, I guess... But another part of me needed to punish myself for messing up. I do some pretty stupid things...," Miyako said quietly.

Hikaru looked at her strangely, "When do you ever do 'pretty stupid things'?"

Everyone fell quiet, and Miyako didn't answer, except for a soft murmur, "I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

Kyouya gave her an unreadable look. Once she was sleeping, Hikaru looked at him and said, "You seem awfully concerned for her lately, Sempai."

"That's because, though Miyako may not remember it, Kyouya took the most care of her through her childhood. The foxes whose origins she can't quite place all came from him. In fact, he's the one that discovered she loved them so much in the first place," Sora giggled lightly. He looked sorrowfully at Kyouya and added, "But it's not all sunshine with those two."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, tilting his head.

'_Adorable..._,' Hikaru thought absentmindedly. '_Oh for the love of... not again!_'

"I think it's about time you guys know who your cousin is. What do you think, Kyouya?" Sora asked his usual small voice.

"That _would_ be nice, actually," Kyouya agreed in a low voice.

"Well I guess Ryuu had better start talking. Since he's known Miyako the longest," Sousuke said, clapping a hand on Ryuu's shoulder.

"Actually, I haven't known Miyako the longest," Ryuu said with a small blush. "Sora's known her a lot longer than I have."

Everyone turned to Sora in surprise.

"Really?" Sousuke gasped. "Why didn't I know that?"

"No one does. Most people don't remember how I was or looked before I turned into, well, _this_," Sora said shyly. "I haven't always had blue in my hair. And my hair always used to be long, down past my shoulders. My mother used to love my hair."

"Well why'd you cut it then?" Sousuke asked, depression setting over him since he hadn't known any of this about his own boyfriend.

"Um... after a particularly nasty argument, my father painfully hacked off all my hair. I've been terrified to grow it back out ever since," Sora explained, a blush much like Ryuu's taking over his face. "But back to Miyako! I've actually known her since... hm... before elementary school, to tell you the truth. She hated bullies, and I was always getting picked on cause of my hair. She'd protect me from all of them. And they were scared of her too."

Sora laughed, a rare sight, and continued, "But I always knew something was different about her. She may have smiled and laughed, but it never reached past the surface. Her smile never reached her eyes. When she wasn't around people, she was always calm and reserved. She didn't talk much unless someone talked to her first. But that was just her, so I didn't heckle her about it. I was just glad to have a friend. But... when she came back from summer break in 4th year elementary... everything was bad."

Kyouya sat back with an unreadable expression, his eyes closed.

Sora watched him as he continued, "Her mother had fallen ill a few weeks earlier, and died a few months later, while we were still in school. Kiyomi was like a second mother to me... and it was hard on all of us. Ryuu was with us a little bit around then. But he was still an outsider, so to speak. When she came to school, she was like an entirely different person; she was despondent, even shy. Even when someone else was talking, she didn't even respond half the time. One day I went over to her house when she didn't come to school to give her the work, and then I realized exactly why she'd changed...

"I walked in, since it seemed no one was home. I'm pretty sure it was the middle of 5th or 6th year..."

Sora trailed off in thought.

"Anyways, regardless of when, I walked in and the entire estate was deathly silent. I found Miyako lying on the ground unconscious in the main living area, and when she wouldn't wake up I freaked out. I ran off trying to find Mr. Hitachiin, even though to be honest he terrified me. He was always angry for some reason... After checking a decent amount of the main mansion, the only room I hadn't been into was the master bedroom; I ran in and saw him hanging from the ceiling... there was a chair nearby, knocked over..."

Sora stopped, choking and beginning to cry. Sousuke wrapped his arms around him from behind; he'd already heard this story, and it still hurt Sora to recount it, understandably.

"I called 911, and they grasped what I was trying to say through all my crying, and rushed out. They said that Miyako had been poisoned with prescription medicine, her father's. After a few days, and Miyako was still resting in the hospital, she told me that her father had finally snapped, and told her that they were going to join her mother together. He had forced a large number of big white pills down her throat, waited for her to collapse, and went to his bedroom. She heard banging and a snap before she said she fell asleep."

Hikaru and Kaoru were openly crying by this point; they had no idea what their cousin had to go through.

"They managed to revive Mr. Hitachiin; they said he had a fractured larynx, and wouldn't be able to talk or breathe on his own for a couple of months. They didn't say anything else to me about what was going on with Miyako, but someone else did," Sora paused, his eyes once again focused on Kyouya.

"Kyouya?" Hikaru said with confusion.

Sora nodded, "He came up to me in the hall outside Miyako's room and said that her father was a despicable man. I was confused; while he was scary sometimes, I was really shocked when I saw the scene earlier. I didn't suspect he was normally bad to nearly that extent. Kyouya, while being the same age as me, was a lot smarter and more mature than I ever have been. He said he'd gotten the information from a computer in the back of the hospital, and that there were crucial details to her recovery there..."

Sora paused again to take a deep shaking breath.

"He handed me papers, but I didn't understand any of them. He explained slowly that there were lacerations all over Miyako, from beatings, and many healed and still fresh bruises. He also said that there was evidence of molestation and possible rape, but..." Sora had to pause again, turning slightly green. "...the nurses had to wait until Miyako was awake to test with a rape kit."

"Did that bastard...," Kaoru couldn't finish. He nearly threw up at the thought.

"He didn't, but... there were plenty of other things he had done," Sora said softly.

"But... if he did all that, how did Miyako end up back in the house with him?" Hikaru asked, bewildered.

"Out of fear of her father hunting her down, she told the advisers that she would be safe in the house, that this act was out of the ordinary for him. They couldn't do anything unless she confirmed mistreatment, so they had no choice but to let them ago, pending a psychological test that he faked his way through. He blamed PTSD—post traumatic stress disorder—for his outlandish behavior. After the incident, though... things got even worse, if that were even possible. I suspected that Miyako was hurting herself, but I wasn't going to call her out on it, especially since I had no room to talk myself. With regret, I let it go on, knowing I couldn't help her stop unless I stopped too."

"After a few months, I got a call from Kyouya. He said that I needed to go to Miyako's house, right that second, and get into her room. I knew her father would be working, so I rushed over. That's when I found her bleeding out on her bedroom floor," Sora said bluntly, his eyes growing emotionless.

Hikaru and Kaoru gasped; once again, their mother was hiding things from them. They didn't even know about any of these hospital visits, ones that they were positive she had knowledge, even brief, of.

"We both vowed a few days later to never do it again; she told me that she had every intention of dying that day; she was sick of being abused, yelled at, and molested by the man she called her father. Said the stupidest decision she ever made was to stay in his residence after the first incident.

"However... when her father flooded into the room, putting on a show about how sick with fear he'd been, how worried he was, and how much he couldn't live without his 'only ray of sunshine', she fell for it. I still don't know why she bothered, she'd just been regretting the last act she believed. No matter how much I pleaded with her, she was immoveable. Stuck in her choice. The next few years, up until a few months ago, were fine. Well, relatively; while she wasn't cutting anymore, I knew she was still being abused and mistreated.

"Then there was yet another day she missed. Of course I chose to bring her homework; Sousuke offered to go too, but I insisted it just be Ryuu and me. I knew Sousuke was even more fearful of her father than I was. But when we got there, Ryuu took one step into the house and ran back outside screaming bloody murder. Ryuu wasn't one to yell, even out of his most terrible fears, so I dashed in, and the same scene from the years before haunted me. Miyako was once again lying unconscious, only this time in the middle of the kitchen, which was connected to their main living area. She looked unnaturally pale, and I had Ryuu make sure she had a pulse and to keep it that way, and to call an ambulance, before I searched the rest of the house for her father again.

"I was again left with the master bedroom, and I almost didn't go in; but when I did, I didn't see what I had expected to. Instead of dangling from his ceiling, Mr. Hitachiin seemed to be asleep. I started yelling at him about taking care of his daughter, but... he didn't do anything. Just lied there. I shook him hectically, and he didn't do anything. I backed away to the wall, expecting him to get up and start yelling at me, but... he didn't. I almost wanted him to, and I was getting sick of walking into disasters in the Hitachiin household... Next thing I knew I found myself unconscious as well. I fainted."

Sora stopped, and stared off into space for a few minutes before he started again.

"Ryuu told me Kyouya had arrived just moments after he made the call; apparently he'd been around when Ryuu screamed. When I woke up, I was also in a hospital bed. Scared Sousuke to death, but there wasn't anything wrong with me besides severe trauma. Kyouya walked in and told me that Miyako was going to be fine, but they had had to pump her stomach; she'd been poisoned, with food laced with some type of chemical. Mr. Hitachiin had drank a bunch of bleach before lying in his bed. I was too panicked to even register the smell anywhere, but Ryuu said the whole place stunk painfully like it later on. He... didn't survive. When Miyako woke this time, she said his reasoning was that he couldn't take being written out of his father's will any longer, and wasn't going to let her inherit anything either, blamed her. So he wasn't going to 'finish it.'"

"That bastard... committed suicide," Hikaru echoed. "He should've survived... his death wasn't painful enough."

"Hikaru?" Kaoru said in shock.

"I don't care, Kaoru. All the times she was with us, and we didn't notice a thing. Too absorbed in our own world, trying to force her into it, to realize what was going on," Hikaru said harshly.

"But Hikaru, we wouldn't have been able to do anything...," Kaoru pleaded. "Calm down for now..."

"Calm down?" Hikaru cried, "We just heard that our cousin was abused, yelled at, molested, and had more than one attempt on her life by her own father, and you want me to calm down, Kaoru?"

Kaoru flinched, closed his eyes and lowered his head. Normally Hikaru would have recognized the sign of submission his twin normally used when Hikaru grew angry, but this time it either didn't register or he ignored it.

"Well I can't calm down Kaoru! If we would have discovered when it started, then we _could have done something_! But instead we ignored everything! We ignored everyone else!" Hikaru was crying by now, and was only growing more anguished. "We ignored our own cousin! Our _only_ cousin!"

"_**That's enough, Hikaru**_," Kyouya hissed with a cold glare. Hikaru looked at him dumbly. "Do you even see what you're doing to your own twin?"

Hikaru faltered and glanced at Kaoru, who was shaking with his eyes clenched. Before he could say anything in apology, Kaoru hurried out of the room.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called in despair.

"Just leave him, Hikaru," Kyouya ordered, "You've done enough for now."

Hikaru closed his mouth and sat in the opposite corner.

"Well isn't this a joyous occasion," Sousuke said sarcastically. He gave Miyako a humorous look, "You bring out the best in everyone there, Miyako-chan."

"Seriously, Sousuke...," Sora chuckled quietly and dragged Sousuke from the room. "We'll be at Sousuke's house, Ryuu, when you want to come back."

Ryuu nodded and they departed.

"You're still at Sousuke's house Ryuuzen?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes. My father is still being temperamental, although he is getting better. I think I'm just being more paranoid than there are actual problems at the moment," Ryuu laughed nervously.

"Well better being careful than hurrying back into a situation you're not ready for," Kyouya said.

"I guess you're right...," Ryuu said thoughtfully. "I think I am going to go back to Sousuke's house though."

Kyouya nodded in acknowledgment.

"Call me when she wakes up okay?" Ryuu left with a wink.

Kyouya gave the empty doorway a shocked and confused look. He set his sight on Miyako, and said softly, "Why does nothing ever go according to plan with you around?"

* * *

><p>And there you have it~ Miyako's life story... err sorta. Haha. We won't delve too far into her own view of it for another chapter or two though.<p>

Thanks guys! By the way, in case no one's noticed yet... I have absolutely no set pattern for these chapter titles! Well kind of. XD They're all either song or album titles though. ;)

As always, R&R! :D


	7. Chapter 7 Hang 'em High Part 1

Sorry this chapter is belated! I've been getting all caught up in everything else, such as writing an actual book... Eheheh.. ^_^;;

Anyways!

Disclaimer: Ouran doesn't belong to me, only the characters I create, and the songs _I Never Told You What I Do for a Living_ (My Chemical Romance), _Scream _and _Nightmare_ (both by Avenged Sevenfold) don't belong to me either. I merely mold them into this story. XD

* * *

><p>Miyako opened her eyes slowly and flinched at the sunlight pouring into the hospital window; someone had opened the blinds purposely so that it would shine on her face. She groaned; everything was either sore or numb.<p>

"Oh, you're awake," a voice said next to her and startled her.

"Kyouya?" she said hesitantly.

Kyouya nodded silently.

"...Why are you always here when I wake up in this god-forsaken place?" Miyako asked grumpily.

"Well since this is my family's hospital, it's in my best interest for me to keep an eye on our clients," Kyouya said with a cheerful expression.

"Then how come you're always here and not in another room?" Miyako raised a brow and crossed her arms.

Kyouya didn't answer, and instead said, "I have to call Ryuuzen. He wanted to be alerted when you awoke."

"Go ahead then," Miyako said with a devious half-smile; she knew Kyouya was hiding something, and she was going to find out what.

"I know that look; you'd better stop your plotting now," Kyouya said quietly while he waited for Ryuu to pick up.

"Ryuuzen, it's Kyouya... Yes, yes she is... No, she did not; should she have?... I really don't know Ryuuzen... I would imagine she wouldn't mind you guys coming back... Fine then. We'll see you three in a few minutes," Kyouya hung up after a short conversation that Miyako only heard half of. "Ryuuzen, Masasora and Sousuke are coming back in a little while. He had to wake the other two up."

Miyako choked back laughter; Ryuu wouldn't be "waking them up" as he put it; hopefully she wouldn't have to explain Sousuke's laid-back demeanor when they got there.

"What's so funny?" Kyouya said.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all...," Miyako sighed. She rested her left wrist on her forehead as she lied back and stared at the ceiling.

"Everyone's going to be asking you questions now, you know," Kyouya informed her.

"About?" Miyako said dumbly.

"Besides this?" Kyouya said rhetorically. "Masasora told us about some of your past. With Ryuuzen's help, of course."

"Ah," Miyako said uncomfortably. "You can call them Sora and Ryuu, you know. I think they'd prefer it actually. They're not just clients or business partners of yours, Kyouya."

Kyouya just watched her quietly. He turned to look out the window when she met his gaze.

"Kyouya...," Miyako called softly. He looked back with a questioning glance. "I've been meaning to ask you, but... why does your house and family feel so familiar to me?"

Kyouya's eyes widened; she really had forgotten... he wasn't too shocked with all the trauma she'd been through. He was about to explain a little when the three band members came rushing through the door.

"Miyako, you're awake!" Sora cried, hurrying over and hopping up next to her on the bed. He hugged her, and ignored the death glare he was getting from Kyouya.

"And alive," Sousuke added calmly from a couple feet away.

"This seems a little role reversal here, don't you think?" Kyouya asked Miyako as he looked back and forth between Sora and Sousuke.

"They get like this sometimes," Ryuu said shyly next to Sousuke. He walked over to the chair opposite Kyouya's and sat down.

"I'm apologizing ahead of time, Miyako, but we had to let-," Sora began, but was interrupted by all of the rest of the Host Club charging in, led by Hikaru and Tamaki.

"She's alive! She's not dead! I can't believe she was going to die!" Tamaki practically screamed as he shook Sousuke, who looked coolly at him and gave him a 'get your hands off me now' expression. Tamaki let go and laughed nervously.

"She wasn't going to die, boss," Kaoru said irritably. "She was just wore down from blood loss. If she'd been there another ten minutes or so, then it would been another story..."

Everyone grew quiet as they watched Hikaru expectantly, like they were waiting for him to explode; he looked like a wreck, and with the way he and Kaoru were avoiding each others' gazes, it was clear they were still distant. He approached Miyako, his mouth a set grim line.

"Why didn't you tell us any of this? Would you have even told us if we'd asked?" he asked, his voice cracking as his already-red eyes teared up.

"Hikaru...," Miyako murmured sadly. "What would you have done if I would have told you?"

Hikaru stopped and thought, "We could've told someone that could help! We could've told Kyouya, or our parents, your own family!"

"Why would you tell Kyouya? He didn't know me, and barely knew you two at that," Miyako queried.

Hikaru drew in breath to answer, and then stopped as his face grew pink.

"Um...," he stuttered.

"And if you would have felt the need to ask then, then you would've told your parents before asking me, just in case I didn't talk, and then she could ask me instead," Miyako said smartly.

Hikaru sighed.

"That's not the point Miyako!" he raised his voice a little. "You didn't come to anyone, for anything. You shut us out all the time, Miyako! We need to know these things, so we can protect you..."

Miyako stared at the floor away from everyone.

"I'm sorry," she whispered morosely. "I can't do anything about what I didn't do... I can try to fix now though..."

"Good, cause if we ever have to drag your bleeding body to the hospital again, I'll wait till you heal and then kill you myself," Hikaru sobbed jokingly; he was obviously scarred from having to see his cousin in that position.

Miyako hummed mentally in confusion when she saw that Kaoru didn't hurry to Hikaru to comfort him, or really move towards him at all; she saw him twitch like that was exactly what he wanted to do but was holding himself back.

"So what's up with Frosty the Snowman and Jack Frost?" she asked the room.

"Good metaphors," Sousuke complimented, and then answered, "Hikaru was upset at something and-."

Before he could finish, Hikaru rushed from the room. Kaoru watched the doorway sadly as Hikaru left.

"-and was kinda brutal with Kaoru," Sousuke finished with an annoyed sigh.

"Brutal?" Miyako echoed, giving Kaoru a concerned look.

"He was so distraught over you being in the hospital, and all that had happened to you, that he lashed out and started yelling, even to the point that Kaoru fled the room. And he didn't even notice anything was wrong until Kaoru did that," Ryuu said softly, mimicking Miyako.

"He blames himself for everything; he's just very upset and disgusted with himself," Kaoru defended.

"I'm not upset nor do I blame anyone, living anyway; why should he?" Miyako said.

"You know he isn't going to accept that kind of reasoning," Kaoru complained.

"I know. And so do you. You're his twin," Miyako said, and added, 'and love interest,' mentally. "so you have to help him before he does something stupid. You remember when you two started fighting about me and some stupid toy and he ran off into a rainstorm and nearly got pneumonia."

Kaoru blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah," he said with a small laugh.

"Well we can both find him then," Miyako said, moving to get up off the bed.

"Hey now, you're not going anywhere," Sora ordered.

"Yes I am. There's no longer a reason I have to stay here in this bed at the moment. I can take the stupid IV with me, it has wheels remember?" Miyako said defiantly.

Sora sighed in defeat.

"Just don't be gone too long, okay?" he said, "We don't want any more reasons to worry about you."

"Yeah yeah, I'll be back soon," Miyako said, and left the room, half supported by Kaoru as she wheeled the IV bag along with her.

Once she was gone, all three of the remaining band members, along with the rest of the Host Club, comprising of Haruhi and Tamaki, turned to Kyouya suspiciously.

"So Kyouya...," Ryuu started.

"How exactly do you know our Miyako?" Sousuke finished his question.

"There's more to this than just meeting through Hikaru and Kaoru, especially since you didn't meet them till late Elementary, and you were talking about knowing her from before then," Ryuu continued.

Kyouya groaned.

"You couldn't just drop this, could you?" he hissed.

"Nope" "Hell no" Sousuke and Ryuu both chimed. Sora, though silent, also watched Kyouya curiously.

"Fine. But not a word of this gets back to Miyako. Yet anyhow," Kyouya lamented.

"Lips are sealed," Sora said, leaning back into the pillows.

"She's...," Kyouya started, but was interrupted by the door opening and a nurse walking in.

"Oh?" she said, startled at the mass of teenagers and lack of patient. "Where's Miss Hitachiin?"

"She went for a walk with one of her cousins to find the other twin," Kyouya explained, irritation heavy in his voice. The nurse gave him an almost fearful look before leaving the room again, shaking her head.

"You were saying?" Ryuu laughed.

Before he said anything else, Kyouya jumped up, walked to the door, stuck his head out, and looked both ways before slamming it closed and sitting back down.

"No more interruptions for the time being," he explained. "And Miyako is my fiancee."

"I'm sorry, _what_?"Sora cried, his eyes wide.

"But you're letting her parade around with the resident whore? No offense, Ryuu," Sousuke said skeptically. "But your sister is kind of skanky."

"I'm not denying it at all. I know more about that subject than you do," Ryuu said with a barely suppressed shudder. Sora and Sousuke both made faces at him.

"You heard me. Our parents agreed when we were barely toddlers, me being two and her almost one, respectively," Kyouya continued with his explanation.

"How does she not know about that?" Ryuu asked.

"Again, _you are letting her run around with the school slut!_" Sousuke pleaded questioningly.

"Well, as you know, her mother died when she was very young, much too young to already know about that kind of thing. Most children of wealthy families lately aren't told until nearing high school. And her father was obviously not in the condition to give her that sort of information," Kyouya said, and gave Sousuke a bored look. "And I'm not putting her happiness, even temporary, at stake because I don't want her to do something. The very same reason none of you are interfering with this fad of a relationship."

"Good point...," Sousuke faltered. "But still! Isn't it past time for her to know about this?"

"Well actually, it was Hikaru and Kaoru's mother's responsibility to sit her down and discuss it with her as her closest family and her father's closest family as well. Her mother's family, as far as I know of at the moment, is either all gone or missing," Kyouya said, staring at the door, as if waiting for it to burst open again.

"She told us after her mother died that she wasn't allowed near her aunt and uncle as long as her dad was around," Ryuu said.

"That pretty much gives us an explanation then," Kyouya concluded.

"And that does explain why you didn't even entertain the idea of having anything to do with Renge, Kyouya-sempai," Haruhi said bluntly.

"Besides that she's insane?" Sora said. "We've only seen her, like, twice, and we know she's off her rocker, man."

"Beyond that, Sora. That rocker is _gone_, it's nonexistent," Sousuke agreed.

"True," Haruhi said halfheartedly, unsure of what to make of the couple.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were engaged?" Tamaki wailed dramatically. "I thought we were best friends! You don't tell me anything anymore!"

"Tamaki, you sound like an old bickering wife," Sousuke reprimanded.

"You're keeping secrets from me! How could you? That goes against our vows! You never talk to me anymore," Sora mimed humorously and busted out laughing.

"Oh very funny," Tamaki barked. "You're worse than those evil doppelgangers!"

"Oh come on boss, we're barely gone five minutes and you start making fun of us already?" Kaoru said as he walked in, helping a worn-out Miyako back into the room. They were followed by a sullen Hikaru.

"Wrong. It's been nine minutes!" Tamaki corrected.

"Tamaki-sempai...," Haruhi began.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki said expectantly and grabbed her hands.

"You're a moron," she finished relentlessly.

Tamaki sagged, and whined, "Why do you always call me names?"

"Now you know how we feel boss," Hikaru said, his voice almost robotic.

"Did you two talk out your issues yet?" Sousuke asked the more lively twin.

"Uh... sorta," Kaoru said, scratching the back of his head.

"He's never gonna be convinced that none of this is his fault," Miyako sighed. "But we have him thinking about it now at least."

Hikaru grumbled next to Kaoru. Kaoru gave him a sidelong glance and rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of bickering wives...," Sora giggled.

"What...?" Hikaru said, giving Sora an odd look.

"Long story," Sousuke laughed.

"You people are all insane," Miyako shook her head.

"Who's the one lying in the hospital bed, Miss Rei?" Sousuke gave her an accusing smile and Sora rubbed her head.

"My hair's enough of a disaster!" Miyako squealed. "And you shush over there, Sousuke."

"Oh, so fierce Miyako. Such a little fox, aren't we?" Sousuke chuckled.

They kept joking and laughing (well most of them anyways) until later in the evening, when the nurse returned with more drugs and a needle for Miyako's IV. Everyone but Kyouya and twins left once she was asleep again.

Kaoru looked at her sleeping form, and then turned to Kyouya.

"So what did we miss, Kyouya-sempai? I know you weren't only making fun of Tamaki, or else he wouldn't have been freaking out that badly," he asked.

Kyouya sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day, and gritted out, "Stuff you two already know, Kaoru."

"Oh?" Kaoru said with his head tilted, "And what would that be?"

"Our prior _engagement_," Kyouya muttered, placing heavy emphasis on the final word.

"Oh..._ oh!_" Kaoru exclaimed. "That does explain the boss's freakout, that's for sure."

He laughed softly, earning a tender look from Hikaru that he didn't notice. Kyouya stared across the room at him, warning him with his eyes.

"I still don't get why you won't let us tell her," Hikaru spoke up to break the awkward staring. "I mean, it is her life, and she has every right to know."

"I'm not going to let it interfere with he life. I thought we'd been over this before, Hikaru," Kyouya said simply.

"So what? If she doesn't want it to interfere with her life if she knows, then you can focus on making her happy that way. If she wants her life to revolve around it, then you can't really stop her now can you?" Kaoru theorized.

"Well no, not really," Kyouya agreed. "But you have one solid word in there that could change everything; _if_. _If_ she were to reject the idea, she would be unhappy her whole life with it. _If _she were unhappy with it, she would spend her entire life wishing she'd never met me. I won't settle for that."

"So even if she didn't like it, you'd still go through with the marriage?" Hikaru grimaced in Miyako's direction.

"I wouldn't have a choice; once this sort of thing's been settled upon, then there is no going back or changing of minds," Kyouya said darkly. "Though I'd settle for making her as happy as possible while she was stuck with me."

"I wonder why mother hasn't signed any sort of contract for us yet, Hikaru?" Kaoru thought out loud, a wondrous expression on his face. Hikaru watched him think with the ghost of a smile on his own face.

"Your mother doesn't want to give you away for reasons of her own," Kyouya said enigmatically. "Besides the fact that even she knows you'd chase off every girl that came in your direction with your inability to include a single soul in your little branch. Twins are like that."

"True, I guess," Hikaru said, his heart lurching suddenly at the thought of having to part with Kaoru.

"Although, I don't think I'd ever want to marry a girl anyways...," Kaoru murmured cryptically.

"Oh? And why is that, Kaoru?" Kyouya asked with a knowing look, "Surely you'll want a family someday, don't you think? A wife and children at least?"

"No... not really," Kaoru blushed. "I don't really... like girls."

"What about Haruhi? You and Hikaru both seemed to be attracted to her before she was with Tamaki," Kyouya asked. His mouth curled into a half smirk.

"Well... Hikaru and I had only ever had each other to feel for, so any feelings we might have had for Haruhi were misplaced ones, misinterpreted ones. We blocked everyone else out, and she forced her way in," Kaoru attempted to explain. "Personally, when we hang out with her, I feel like every person that hangs with their best friend, I guess; like we have some kind of inside joke or story that no one else could understand."

Hikaru was silent through the whole ordeal, a shocked look plastered on his face.

"So, when you say you don't like girls...?" Kyouya pressed.

"I mean that exactly. I mean, I like them obviously, but I'm not really attracted to them at all," Kaoru said, the blush returning.

"So...?" Kyouya pressed again.

"So I'm gay!" Kaoru cried irritably, then clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Finally. Welcome to the world, Kaoru," Kyouya said sarcastically.

"W-what?" Kaoru stuttered.

"I've known for years, or at least have been able to tell there was a possibility," Kyouya responded. "You're pretty flamboyant, Kaoru. Even for the soft side of a set of identical twins."

Kaoru's mouth opened and closed wordlessly several times, and his blush worsened.

"Does this bother you Hikaru? Knowing this about your twin?" Kyouya voiced the question Kaoru was thinking.

"No. Why should it?" Hikaru said uncomfortably. He was closet-gay himself; it was going to be even worse to hide anything from his twin. They were, after all, identical. He shifted to standing on his other foot.

Kaoru looked concerned at him, ignoring any possibility of him being the same way; he always thought homosexuality had a chance of being genetic, and no one in their family was. The chances of Hikaru being gay were slim since he was...*

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked timidly. His voice was quiet, but Kyouya could hear its tension.

"Of course I'm sure, Kaoru," Hikaru said a little too quickly. "Come on, we have to head home. Mom's supposed to be helping us with that thing, remember?"

"Oh! Right," Kaoru squeaked, hiding and signs of hurt. "Bye, Kyouya-sempai. We'll be back tomorrow. Do you think she'll be out in time for the rescheduling of the Devil's Night Show with the Underground? They said they were going to try for the night before Halloween, since it _is _Devil's Night then."

"She should be. She was right about one thing; they don't really have much of a reason to keep her in here. The lacerations will be healed fully soon, and they don't require her to be bedridden or not move," Kyouya explained. "And she might actually be able to go home tomorrow or the day after."

With that, the twins left hurriedly; their mother was helping them get a present for Miyako after she got out of the hospital. Once they were gone, Kyouya rested his head in his hand, his elbow on the armrest of the chair, with a low groan.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

* * *

><p>"Is this necessary?" Miyako whined as Hikaru and Kaoru half-carried her out of the hospital.<p>

It was late afternoon, and she'd finally been discharged after an obnoxious amount of questioning and testing from the doctor to ensure she had no memory lapse or brain damage from blood loss.

"Yes," Hikaru barked simply. He and Kaoru weren't any better than the previous day. If anything, things seemed to have gotten worse with Kaoru's confession. They hadn't talked much, the majority of it Kaoru being adamant that Hikaru didn't like his sexuality, and Hikaru denying any problems.

"You're going to have it extra easy until the show the day after tomorrow!" Kaoru said.

"But if I have it 'extra easy', I might be too weak to support my voice or singing when it finally gets here," Miyako said in annoyance.

"Oh please; what do you honestly need to support your voice? You don't walk on your throat," Hikaru pointed out. Miyako growled and said something under her breath. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing," Miyako grunted.

"Liar," Kaoru chuckled. He'd heard part of what Miyako said, and it wasn't pretty.

"Quiet, you," Miyako laughed slightly.

They finally got to the limo, and the ride home was awkward; instead of sharing a seat across from Miyako as they usually did, Hikaru and Kaoru had chosen to sit on each side of her, almost as if they were avoiding each other. Miyako looked back and forth between them as the limo moved; Kaoru looked timid, guilty, hurt; Hikaru seemed just as cluelessly sad as he usually was when they fought. Something clicked in her head.

"You finally came out, Kaoru?" Miyako said gleefully.

"Why is it everyone knows about that before I even suspected it?" Kaoru shouted in humorous anger.

"You're delightfully flamboyant, Kaoru," Miyako said, and giggled at the near outrage on her cousin's face. On her other side, Hikaru looked out of the window to hide his shameful expression. He wouldn't need to hide it from Miyako; she knew very well he wasn't a homophobe as his twin feared and was assured he was.

Kaoru continued to rant until they arrived at the mansion and scattered across the house. Kaoru went to their bedroom, and Hikaru followed Miyako to her room.

"Got an issue?" she asked with a raised eyebrow once they were in there with the door closed firmly.

"Kaoru is sure that I don't approve of his sexuality," Hikaru said miserably.

"Oh...," Miyako said, scratching the back of her head. "Well in a roundabout way, you kind of don't."

"What? I have no problems with my twin being gay! You seem to forget that I'm gay too Miyako! Just... no one knows yet...," Hikaru trailed off, his fury fizzled.

"If you just told him, there wouldn't be any issue here."

"Yes there would! An even worse one! He'd probably get scared that I'd make some sort of move on him or something and then bring the separate rooms idea back up and then-"

"Hikaru, calm down. You're just coming out of the closet, not confessing your undying love," Miyako narrowed her eyes in amusement.

"I'm not ready, Miyako."

"..."

"I'm serious. I'm not ready for anyone to know something like this; they'll think there's something wrong with me. At least like this I can defend Kaoru and not have to worry about covering my own back."

"Don't you think Kaoru is capable of that? He worries for you, too, you know."

Hikaru fell silent. No matter what Miyako said to him, he just wasn't ready for anyone apart from her to know he was gay. And he wasn't going to be pressured into telling until he was ready.

"But it's your prerogative I guess. Just please don't drag this out longer than it needs to be. And I'll let you know when enough is enough," Miyako sighed in defeat, and then shoved Hikaru out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. "Go blow off some steam Hikaru!"

About five minutes later, she heard her door open again, and, without looking up to see who it was, said, "Didn't I just kick you out?"

"What?"

She looked to see it was the other twin this time.

"Oh, never mind. Sorry Kaoru, I thought you were Hikaru," Miyako said.

"Hikaru was in here?" Kaoru face fell.

"Yeah, he needed to talk, then went somewhere."

Kaoru was quiet, immediately thinking that Hikaru was talking to Miyako about how to handle himself around Kaoru. He began to feel depressed.

"Miyako, what do I do about Hikaru?" he asked sadly.

"What about him?" Miyako was confused; she didn't think Hikaru did anything to make Kaoru even think he had any problems with him being gay.

"I don't think he likes me at all anymore cause I confessed...," Kaoru faded out.

"Kaoru, there's no reason for you to think that. Firstly, he's your _identical_ twin, he wouldn't throw you away for that, or anything else in the world for that matter. And secondly, why would you think that anyways?" Miyako queried, freezing in her listing.

"Cause... he got all quiet and awkward when I said it, and he acts just... well, suspicious!"

'_You two really are clueless_..,' Miyako thought with an imaginary groan.

"So you thought that he had an issue with you being gay?"

"Well yeah! Why wouldn't I when he acted like that? It's not like he's gay or anything..."

Miyako crossed her arms and didn't say anything.

"C-come on... just because we're identical doesn't mean we share _everything._"

Miyako lowered her head and lifted one brow.

"...Is he?" Kaoru looked lost and hopeless.

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself, Kaoru," Miyako said, trying not to give away too much.

"You know! You know Miyako! He told you but not me!" Kaoru sobbed.

Miyako looked at him in alarm. Had Hikaru been in his normal state of mind, he probably would have come running from wherever he was.

"Why would he do that, Miyako?" Kaoru said, tears running down his cheeks. "Why wouldn't he tell me something like that?"

"I don't know why he wouldn't Kaoru. Like I said, that's something you need to figure out on your own," Miyako said, and pushed Kaoru out of the room this time. She quickly closed the door, and locked it before anyone else could barge in.

A few minutes later, there was a chaotic banging on her door.

* * *

><p>Cliffy! Well... sort of. This is just part one. XD<p>

The actual singing will be in part two, so no one's confused. ;D


	8. Chapter 8 Hang 'em High Part 2

Soo... because I'm lazy/migraine-prone, I haven't actually worked too much on Underground. But! This will be remedied at once. I promise. Like.. right now, at once.

Dax: Forgive Chaos. She's temporarily brain-dead.

….Go back to your story.

Dax: Write more of it then!

..Touche. _

Anyways...

On with the story! Disclaimer for songs is in Part 1. And, to clarify and prevent confusion, the bold italics are Sousuke and Sora in the background. :U

* * *

><p>Miyako sat glumly between the twins in the limo as they rode to school; the twins were still odd around each other. It didn't help that they were adamant that she was absolutely careful until the concert later that night.<p>

She sighed; nothing was ever normal around these two.

"Miyako, you _do _remember the songs for tonight, right?" Kaoru asked with a hint of paranoia.

Miyako gave him a dumb look.

"No, I completely forgot. Fuck," Miyako swore blankly.

"Not funny, Miyako! What if you actually forgot?" Kaoru cried.

"Kaoru...," she groaned. "Think about how long I've been doing these concerts. Now are you still worried about me forgetting something?"

"Well...," Kaoru said, unsure.

"_Kaoru!_" Miyako complained.

"Okay, okay, fine," Kaoru relented, "You won't forget. Just be ready. Everyone pretty much knows about the band in the Club room, but you should still show up, even if it is just for a few short minutes."

Miyako mimicked shooting herself in the head with her fingers, and Hikaru chuckled darkly as Kaoru sighed.

* * *

><p>"<em>A few short minutes"<em>

* * *

><p>Miyako tensely watched the clock; she was supposed to leave a few minutes ago for stage prep and makeup, but Tamaki kept referring clients to her. She felt herself begin twitching as another boy, a first year by the looks of him, sat down and smiled wolfishly at her.<p>

"Dream on," she snapped before standing, grabbing her concert bag, and stalked out of the door.

She laughed as she heard the boy and Tamaki both yelling at her as she left.

She hurried down to the Underground, and saw Sousuke standing in front of the stage waiting for her.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Sousuke griped. "I thought Uncle was gonna kill someone if his last appointment didn't show up soon."

"Tamaki kept piling guys up on me," Miyako complained.

"I hope you didn't mean that literally," Sousuke asked, and then quickly added, "Just a joke, Miyako, just a joke."

"Of course," Miyako laughed lightly and climbed onto the stage, where Sousuke's uncle was once again waiting with his case of makeup. She gulped as he beckoned forward, his hands smeared with red, brown and gray.

"This won't take long...," he said in a deep gravelly voice.

~20 minutes later~

"I thought he said it wouldn't take long...," Miyako trailed off as she walked up to the others.

Sousuke's uncle, being a professional at his job, had created a small gang of terrifying zombies. Miyako laughed evilly at the thought of making Tamaki scream like a girl as an act of vengeance for nearly making her late.

"I don't like that laugh," Ryuu stated simply.

Miyako pouted, even though in the makeup it didn't look remorseful whatsoever.

"Just go get set up," she lilted.

"Someone's happy," Masuyo observed from off-stage.

"And someone's here early," Sousuke snapped, looking at Masuyo as if she was something he stepped in on the street.

"I'm the lead singer's girlfriend, I think I have every right to be here early," Masuyo responded nastily, earning a concerned look from Miyako.

"Chill guys," she said, "And what's up with you Masuyo? I thought you said you weren't going to be here until later."

"Nothing's up," Masuyo smiled sweetly, "I just decided to surprise you, that's all."

"Slut," Sousuke growled, and covered it perfectly with a cough.

Masuyo gave him a dirty look, and stamped back to the table she usually sat at.

"Something's definitely up," Miyako muttered. She turned to Sora and continued, "You and Sousuke get the aisles set up, and if you can find out what her deal is."

Sora nearly opened his mouth to complain about having anything to do with Masuyo, but kept quiet since it was Miyako, and dragged Sousuke off stage. After a few furtive glances back at Miyako, Sora meekly walked up to Masuyo. Before Miyako noticed any exchange of words, Sora scurried back to Sousuke, and they finished setting up the collapsible stage extension.

After they climbed up, Sora said, "Um, she didn't really say much. Just that she'd talk to you about it after the show."

Miyako rolled her eyes. "I guess that's what comes with having a hot girlfriend; she ends up being a closed off bitch," she muttered just loud enough for the guys to hear it, but not Masuyo or the tiny amount of people trickling in. She pouted, "And she didn't even compliment the costumes."

Sousuke choked back laughter, and wheezed, "She's Masuyo; she doesn't give out compliments."

Miyako shrugged, and then called out with wide eyes, "Guys! Wait outside the Underground until Kyouya opens the door okay?"

A few of the people groaned, and as if on cue, Kyouya opened the door to let them out, averting his eyes from the stage.

Sousuke faltered, "How in the world did you pry him away from the Club to help here?"

"I kind of didn't," Miyako said sheepishly. "I knew he was gonna end up down here eventually because of Tamaki so..."

"Oh you little devil you," Sora smirked. "Sousuke's rubbing off on you."

"No, I think it's her twins that are rubbing off on her," Sousuke corrected.

"Or each other," Sora said, and he, Sousuke and Ryuu all burst into loud laughter.

"You guys are terrible," Miyako scolded halfheartedly, trying not to laugh herself.

"Yeah, whatever," Sousuke said, still laughing.

"'K, it's getting to be that time. Get to either side of the stage, dim the lights, and make sure the lights on the island are connected," Miyako instructed.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Sousuke cried with a sloppy salute, and hopped off-stage again. "All connected!"

"Awesome," Miyako murmured as the lights dimmed and a few people started filing in. Since the lights were low, they couldn't see anything on stage. Yet.

Soon enough, everyone expected was in the room, and Kyouya was in back with Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. At Miyako's signal, Sousuke and Sora began playing, and she stalked to the front of the stage.

"_Stay out of the light, or the photograph that I gave you. You can say a prayer if you need to. Or just get in line and I'll grieve you, can I meet you alone. Another night and I'll see you, another night and I'll be you. Some other way to continue to hide my face,_" Miyako sang harshly and loudly. "_Another knife in my hands, a stain that never comes off the sheets, clean me off, I'm so dirty babe! The kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes, I keep a book of the names and those only go so far, till you bury them so deep and down we go."_

Miyako took a deep breath as she slowly walked out to the island as she sang, "_Touched by angels, though I fall out of grace. I did it all so maybe, I'd live this everyday. Another knife in my hands, a stain that never comes off the sheets, clean me off, I'm so dirty babe! It ain't the money and it sure as hell ain't just for the fame. It's for the bodies I claim and those only go so far, till you bury them so deep and down we go, down.."_

She trailed off as the music continued, strutting down the island and leering at the people close enough for her to see in the faint glimmer of the path-lights.

"_And down we go... and down we go..."_

She smirked at Tamaki in the back, who visually shrank at the she-zombie 'plotting to eat his brains' onstage. She laughed before continuing.

"_And down we go... And we all fall down! I tried! I tried! And we'll all dance alone to the tune of your death. We'll love again, we'll laugh again, and it's better off this way. And never again, and never again, they gave us two shots to the back of the head and we're all dead now,_" Miyako paused for air and to terrify Tamaki again. "_Well never again, and never again, they gave us two shots to the back of the head and we're all dead now. Well I tried; one more night, one more night. Well I'm laughin' out, cryin' out, laughin' out loud! I tried, well I tried, well I tried. Cause I tried, but I lied, I lied. And we'll love again, we'll laugh again, we'll cry again, and we'll dance again. And it's better off this way, so much better off this way. I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed!"_

The music slowed down, and Miyako said lower, "_And never again, and never again, they gave us two shots to the back of the head and we're all dead now..."_

The force of the screaming drove Tamaki to cover his ears.

Miyako laughed ruthlessly, and yelled, "Everyone ready for Halloween!"

"I'm ready for the end of the world if all zombies are that hot!" Sousuke joked and pointed to Miyako.

Most guys and a few girls in the crowd yelled in agreement, though Miyako wasn't sure who they were agreeing with.

"I'm not sure about that, they're pretty bloodthirsty," Miyako laughed, trying to avert Masuyo's glare from Sousuke at the remark.

"So we can eat everyone's brains here?" Sora asked with mock hopefulness.

"I know what _he_ can eat!" someone in the back called jokingly.

Sousuke and Ryuu erupted into laughter, and Sora blushed invisibly under the makeup.

They immediately started into the next song, which began hitting heavier than the first one.

"_Caught up in this madness, too blind to see; woke animal feelings in me. Took over my sense and I lost control, I'll taste your blood tonight. Ohh, you know I make you wanna scream, you know I make you wanna run from me baby but know it's too late you've wasted all your time, yeah,"_ Miyako eyed the people closest to her hungrily. "_Relax as you're closing your eyes to me, so warm as I'm setting you free. With your arms by your side there's no struggling, pleasure's all mine this time. Ohh, you know I make you wanna scream, you know I make you wanna run from me baby but know it's too late you've wasted all your time."_

Miyako drew out the last word, watching Tamaki's table, intimidating him as much as she could. She noticed the twins laughing hysterically at his paled face, and even Kyouya was smiling slightly.

"_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring. Cover me, unwanted clemency. Scream till there's silence, scream while there's life left, vanishing. Scream from the pleasure, unmask your desire, perishing. We've all had our times when we lost control, we've all had our time to grow. I'm hoping I'm wrong, but I know I'm right. I'll hunt again one night_," Miyako paused again to move across the island and examine her work on Tamaki, who was now holding his head in his hands. "_You know I make you wanna scream, you know I make you wanna run from me baby but know it's too late you've wasted all your time! Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring, cover me, unwanted clemency. Scream till there's silence, scream while there's life left, vanishing. Scream from the pleasure, unmask your desire, perishing._"

The music calmed again, and Miyako sang as she walked back to the main stage:

"_Some live repressing their instinctive feelings, protest the way we're built don't point blame on me! Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your body. Scream, scream, scream, the way you would if I ravaged your mind! Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring. Cover me, unwanted clemency. Scream till there's silence, scream while there's life left, vanishing. Scream from the pleasure, unmask your desire, perishing."_

Miyako drew out the final word of the song before finished back where she started on the main stage. Again, the crown began screaming and yelling.

"Guys, I know it's right before a main, and the best, holiday, but it's still just three songs!" Miyako said apologetically, earning groans from better than half of the crowd. "But don't worry! Next week we're gonna be back with a few of our own songs!"

Amidst the screaming, Sousuke threw up an arm in celebration and yelled, "Yeah! We finally have a bunch done and rehearsed!"

Sora laughed at his boyfriend's antics, and then started playing high notes on his guitar, trying to mimic an xylophone or keyboard.

The rest of the lights blackened, causing a few people, Tamaki included, to shriek. The small lights on the island were barely visible, but enough for Miyako to see them as she walked. She quietly stalked to the end. She immediately began wailing as Sousuke began playing, Sora following, as well as both of them singing in the back.

"_Nighmare!__**Now your nightmare comes to life**__."_

"_Dragged you down below, down to the devil's show,_" Miyako hopped down into the makeshift aisle through the crowd as she sang, "_To be his guest forever! __**Peace of mind is less than never!**__ Hate to twist your mind, but God ain't on your side. An old acquaintance severed! __**Burn the world your last endeavor! **__Flesh is burning, you can smell it in the air, cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal. So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head, you're now a slave until the end of time here nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning pull the trigger!"_

"_You should have known, the price of evil. And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah. Ohhh, it's your fucking nightmare. __**While your nightmare comes to life.**_

"_Can't wake up in sweat, cause it over yet. Still dancin' with your demons! __**Victim of your own creation!**__ Beyond the will to fight, where all that's wrong is right. Where hate don't need a reason. __**Loathing self-assassination! **__You've been lied to just to rape you of your sight and now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel. So sedated as they medicate your brain and while you slowly go insane they tell ya 'given with the best intentions, help you with your complications!'"_

"_You should have known, the price of evil. And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah. No one to call, everybody to fear. Your tragic fate is looking so clear. Ohhh, it's your fucking nightmare._"

Miyako chuckled lowly and darkly as Sousuke and Sora continued with the guitar solo.

"_Fight, not to fail, not to fall, or you'll end up like the others. Die, die again, drenched in sin, with no respect for another! Down, feel the fire, feel the hate, your pain is what we desire! Lost, hit the wall, watch you crawl, such a replaceable liar! And I know you hear their voices! __**Calling from above. **__And I __know they may seem real! __**These signals of love. **__But our life's made up of choices. __**Some without appeal. **__They took for granted your soul, and it's ours now to steal. __**As your nightmare comes to life!**__"_

"_You should have known, the price of evil. And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah. No one to call, everybody to fear. Your tragic fate is looking so clear! Ohhh, it's your fucking nightmare."_

Miyako finished, panting. As was protocol for the Underground, everyone immediately began shuffling out, and the band started dismantling the stage.

"First dibs on the shower!" Miyako called before fleeing to the shower in the changing room backstage.

"Cheater!" Sora cried back before something in the crowd caught his eye, and Sousuke's as well.

"Sora, do you see Masuyo?" Sousuke asked in disbelief; Masuyo appeared to be holding hands with a guy, who was grinning down at her as if they just finished making out.

"I hope not," Sora said, his eyes wide.

"Whore!" Sousuke yelled. He thanked the higher powers that the changing room was soundproofed.

Masuyo looked up at him and gave him an evil smirk before wandering away with whoever the guy was. Ryuu walked up to them.

"Your sister is disgusting, Ryuu," Sousuke said bluntly.

"Trust me, man, I know," Ryuu said, shaking his head as he walked away.

"Do we tell Miyako?" Sora asked timidly.

"No, we promised Kyouya we wouldn't interfere, remember?" Sousuke answered miserably. "We promised Ryuu too."

Sora groaned, "Damn Ryuu for having such a nasty skanky sister."

"Hey! Don't blame me for her nastiness," Ryuu said as he finished loading his drums into the cases in the back.

"Fine, we'll blame your dick of a dad instead," Sousuke glowered. Ryuu giggled at his look and choice of words.

"What do we do? I'm pretty sure Kyouya saw everything too...," Sora trailed off.

"What makes you say that...," Sousuke started asking but stopped when he saw Kyouya, who looked like he was about to murder someone. Even Tamaki was backing away from him nervously. "...Oh. There really isn't anything we can do... but if Miyako sees her, I'm going to personally kill her."

They didn't notice that Kyouya had walked up during the last part of the threat, and heard it. Startling them at the same time, he added icily:

"I'll help."


	9. Chapter 9 Sexual Man Chocolate

Yes, guys, I know; it's been forever since I worked on this story. =_=

I'm going to openly admit that I had writer's block. Seriously.

(Naruto: In other words, she's lazy and didn't feel like opening LibreOffice.)

…..I'm ignoring you for time reasons. Shoo.

Disclaimer: As there are no songs in this chapter, there are technically no songs in this chapter that I don't own... I own Miyako, but not Ouran. Sorry, kiddies. ;_;

* * *

><p>An hour after the concert, the whole band, with the exception of Miyako, stayed in the school, discussing their new music for the next concert. It was mostly just arguing about which order the three or four were going to be in, before they decided to call it quits for the night, and continue the next day with Miyako's opinions. Sora was the first to go home, saying he needed to clean up his room from Sousuke's last 'visit'. Sousuke and Ryuu stayed behind, having 'other things to take care of'. When Sora asked them what, they didn't tell him, saying it'd be a surprise for everyone.<p>

So, with a shrug, he left, walking down the hall happily.

Sousuke turned to Ryuu with an evil grin.

"Oh god... this is going to hurt, isn't it?" Ryuu asked with a gulp.

"Not anymore than the other times, Ryuu," Sousuke laughed darkly.

"...That's not helping," Ryuu growled.

"Nah, you're just a wuss, Ryuu," Sousuke said.

"Yeah, whatever," Ryuu snapped. "Just get on with it."

"Will do," Sousuke said with a mock salute, and pulled a leather case out of a duffel bag. He unclasped it and flipped it open, revealing piercing needles and starter studs and enclosures. He picked out 2 black studs and a small needle, and gestured for Ryuu to lean forward. He pulled out a black marker, marked two even places on the inside of his bottom lip, and went about cleaning the needles.

At the start of the first needle, Ryuu winced and hissed, "Oh my _god_. That _hurts_!"

Sousuke scoffed, "Oh chill."

"Fuck you."

"That an offer?"

Ryuu breathed heavily after Sousuke pulled the first piercing through his bottom lip.

"I fucking hate you," he panted.

"Lies," Sousuke said simply, and began to thread the second needle through.

"_Fuuuuuck!_" Ryuu cried, his speech slurred due to his bottom lip being pried away.

"Quit being such a bitch. When you get a boyfriend, he's gonna wanna smack you with that attitude."

"And Sora already smacks you- FUCK!"

"Oh just chill out, I'm almost there," Sousuke muttered lowly, biting his tongue in concentration as he pulled the second stud through Ryuu's lip.

Ryuu groaned as Sousuke secured both stud backings and stood back to admire his work. His gaze snapped to the door as he heard a muffled gasp and running down the hall.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked, a brow raised.

"I don't fucking know, I was too busy getting stabbed by a bastard with a needle," Ryuu said sourly.

"You're welcome," Sousuke mocked. "You know, Miyako's gonna kill you for getting the extra piercings without letting her know first."

"I don't think she'll care," Ryuu said, completely sure.

"Whatever you say, man," Sousuke shrugged, and packed up the needles in a plastic bag and put the kit away.

They walked out, talking about nonsense and the band, as the both walked to the limo that took them to Sousuke's house.

* * *

><p>Sora smacked his forehead as he stopped by the front door of the school and realized he left his wallet on the seat next to Sousuke. He ran back upstairs and stopped at the door as he heard their voices, Ryuu sounding pained.<p>

"...hurt, isn't it?" he heard Ryuu ask, his voice small.

"Not anymore than the other times," Sousuke replied, sounding distracted.

"...That's not helping,"

Sora thought; what could they possibly be doing that hurt no matter how many times it happened...? It had to be something big for Ryuu to be so tense about it...

"...whatever, just get on with it," he heard Ryuu growl as he began listening again.

"Will do," Ryuu mocked.

He heard Ryuu inhale sharply, as if stabbed...

Sora got a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach as he realized what could have been going on.

Would Sousuke...?

"..._god. _That _hurts...!_" Ryuu whined. Sora's heart began racing, and he realized he couldn't move away from the door, in or out.

"Oh chill," Sousuke said; Sora was sure he was concentrating heavily on something.

'_Gee, wonder what..._,' he though sarcastically, and pressed his ear against the door.

"Fuck you," Ryuu said angrily.

"That an offer?" For once, Sora wasn't sure if it was one of Sousuke's normal comebacks, or if he was actually being serious. Either way, Ryuu didn't answer, instead groaning awkwardly. He began panting, as if he'd just finished running a marathon.

Sora clenched his fists and jaw.

"I fucking hate you," he heard Ryuu hiss, and for a moment his suspicions disappeared. Then he realized that Ryuu only got irritated when he was in a decent amount of pain.

"Lies," Sousuke said simply, and sounded distracted again.

After a couple minutes, he heard Ryuu hiss in pain again.

"_Fuuuuck!_" was cried, and he knew it was Ryuu, and once again his suspicions flared up, possibly even stronger than before.

If he wanted to be with Ryuu, why did he bother stringing Sora along...? He couldn't fathom it, and figured Sousuke was probably just a sex fiend, and couldn't possibly care about who it was with.

He stepped back for the next short conversation, and took a deep breath before stepping back up to the door in time to hear Sousuke say "...out, I'm almost there" and Ryuu to groan again.

He gasped as he imagined what had just taken place, and took off running down the hall, hoping to just go home and start to erase what he'd just witnessed.

* * *

><p>Apparently, 'home' turned out to be Miyako's house, where a stunned maid showed Sora to her room, where she was working at a desk in the corner. She jumped up when she saw him and hurried over.<p>

"Sora? What's wrong?" she said worriedly.

"Sousuke...," Sora forced out and began sobbing.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh no, what happened? Is he okay?"

"Oh, he's just fine," Sora spat coldly between sobs.

"What'd he do, Sora?" Miyako asked carefully.

"He's fucking cheating on me, Miyako!" Sora cried, his sobs turning into downpours down his cheeks.

"What do you mean? With who?" Miyako was shocked, and mostly disbelieving; Sousuke acted like an ass sometimes, but loved Sora way too much to do something as stupid as wander.

"With _Ryuu!_" Sora all but screamed.

Miyako didn't say anything, and had to refrain from laughing; no one but her knew that Ryuu was still a virgin, and hadn't gone past a closed-mouth kiss with any guys, or even girls. She wasn't sure what had Sora convinced the two band-mates were at it, but knew it had to be a mistake.

"How do you know that, Sora?" she asked for the sake of Sora.

"I heard them! I was outside the door," Sora hiccuped.

"Did you see anything though?" Miyako asked.

"Well, no... but I _heard_... the things I heard, Miyako...," Sora was too long gone, full out crying by now. "And how close they've been acting for the last couple of months suddenly makes sense! They finish each others' sentences when they aren't paying attention, they're constantly shoving each other and insulting each other... Ryuu has been living there for two fucking weeks now!"

"Sora, I think...," Miyako started but was interrupted.

"It all fucking makes fucking sense now! I can't fucking stand it! Was I not enough?" Sora was raging now, his face red.

"...What're you going to do now then?" Miyako asked, knowing anything she said to help Sousuke wasn't going to work.

"I'm not sure... I don't think it's gonna work, just knowing that he even thought of being with someone else sickens me, I can't stomach it... I'll let you know," Sora said, and, just as abruptly as he showed up, took off again.

Miyako shook her head; her band had better survive, or she was gonna kill all three of them.

* * *

><p>Once Sora called Sousuke to let him know he was coming over for a minute, Sora decided to just walk; the Hitachiins lived surprisingly close to his house. Once he got there, he took a deep breath and knocked, his mind set on setting Sousuke straight.<p>

….even if it did wander a little when he answered shirtless.

"Sora, what's up babe? You sounded upset on the phone," Sousuke asked, his brow furrowed.

"I just came by to tell you something important, Sousuke," Sora said, his voice scratchy.

"What's wrong?" Sousuke said, stepping back from the door to let him in, but frowned when Sora didn't move. "Aren't you coming in?"

"No, Sousuke, I'm not," Sora said, becoming angry again as he thought.

"Um.. okay, I'll just go grab a shirt and come out there-," Sousuke began.

"Sousuke, we're through," Sora interrupted acidly.

Sousuke gaped at him before laughing nervously.

"Good one Sora, I'll go grab a shirt, hold on...," Sousuke trailed off at the serious look on Sora's face.

"I'm not kidding, Sousuke. And don't bother with the shirt, you can just go back to bed with Ryuu now. Have a nice life," Sora spat before storming back to the limo that he got out of. The limo pulled away before Sousuke could even comprehend what had just happened.

So once it finally set in, he did the first thing any sane person would do when something stupid happened: he called Miyako.

* * *

><p>Miyako let out a thread of curses when her phone started going off, waking her up instantly.<p>

"I swear to fucking god, Sousuke, this had better be good or-," she started darkly, but was cut off by a loud sob. "Sousuke? What's up?"

"Sora broke up with me!"

* * *

><p>Kind of a cliffhanger, I guess?<p>

Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer, and _might_ have songs in it too! :D

Poor Miyako, getting dragged into the insane nonsense that is Sousuke and Sora.

And no worries, everyone, no one will die. And the band isn't splitting. Bahaha.

PS: Serious props to ANYONE! that knows what the chapter title is referring to. ;) As well as title of my new best friend (not really).

Anyways, as always, R&R guys! :D


	10. Chapter 10 Skittles and Rainbow Bright

Guys, I cannot apologize enough for the disgusting delay with my stories. I'm attempting to balance too many things at the moment (if you really want specific reasons, check my profile), though I'm trying to work in my stories with the little spare time I have.

On a side note, if anyone has Pokemon Black or White, you should add me so I have more people to play with in the Dream World :) My name's Zippo (I have Black), and my FC is 2580 9449 4661. PM me if you decide to add me, and I'll return the favour. Also, anyone with a 3DS, feel free to add me on that as well. My name is Zero, and my FC is 2449 5207 6116, and again, PM if you decide to add me so I can add you as well :) (Yes, shameless self advertisement, but hey, if you're reading my stories clearly we have common interests.)

Disclaimer: There aren't any songs in this chapter, but there will be some music in the next one. I still don't own Ouran or anything else here though, except my characters.

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Kaoru gave Miyako matching looks of concern as they sat in the limo on the way to school; she had dark bags under her eyes and looked worn out.<p>

"Um, Miyako... is everything okay?" Kaoru asked meekly.

Miyako sighed and rubbed here eyes with one hand.

"No. Sousuke had me on the phone all night cause he couldn't stop crying or mourning," she said, her voice sounding scratchy. "And then when he finally let me go, meaning his phone died, Sora decided to call crying too."

"That sounds terrible," Kaoru said softly, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah. Needless to say, it was a long night," Miyako grumbled, stretching her arms over her head. "And then of course, Masuyo is completely incapable of answering her phone. I could've texted her that I was somehow pregnant with Ryuu's kid and she likely wouldn't have noticed."

Hikaru raised a brow at her, not saying anything. She glowered back at him. The twins had nearly patched everything up now, but it was still tense at times; Hikaru had come clean about being gay, but not about anything else, and Kaoru seemed even more nervous around his twin, which seemed to cement Hikaru's concerns about him being paranoid around him. Everything had gotten even more confusing for the two, but, as Miyako had pointed out to Hikaru that morning, things would likely get worse before they get better, so he'd better suck it up.

"It's a good thing you pushed the next concert back an extra week. The way you sound now, your voice might be too tense for singing this week," Kaoru said, filling in the silence.

"I know. Plus, with these two dumbasses going at it like this, there might not be any concerts at all for a little while," Miyako said sadly, staring at the floor of the limo.

"So what exactly happened, or have Sousuke or Ryuu not told you yet?" Hikaru asked.

"Ryuu said it'd make sense when I saw him, whatever that means. So they haven't told me what was going on, or at least what they think was going on. Sora said he was leaving the stage when he realized he left his wallet with Sousuke, and when he went back to get it he heard the two of them doing something cause the door was cracked open, but didn't specify what he heard," Miyako sighed, her voice strained.

"Have they ever fought like this before?" Kaoru asked worriedly, unknowingly getting a soft look from Hikaru.

Miyako shook her head miserably.

"They barely ever fight period," she murmured. She looked up bleakly at the school as the driver pulled up and grumbled, "Well this should be fun."

* * *

><p><em>After School – Club Room<em>

* * *

><p>Other than Ryuu presenting his new piercings to Miyako and the twins (resulting in a smack in the back of the head for Ryuu from Miyako for not telling her first) and explaining where they came from, classes were uneventful; Sousuke showed up for class and sat at his desk staring off into space brokenly, Sora fumed on the other side of the classroom, pointedly ignoring Sousuke and Ryuu, and ran off in the other direction when there was a chance he'd run into any of them, and Ryuu sat nearly cluelessly next to Miyako, trying to figure out why everyone was having problems.<p>

After the final bell rang, Ryuu departed for Sousuke's house, since he wasn't going back to his dad for another couple of weeks, Sora promptly said bye to Miyako and left hurriedly, and Sousuke followed Miyako to the Club Room like a lost dog.

"Is he okay?" one of the younger girls asked softly, nodding her head at Sousuke, who was sitting forlornly next to Miyako, which was also warding off all her customers (not that she was complaining).

During the lull in activity, Miyako also noted that Masuyo was nowhere to be seen. When Haruhi passed by, Miyako asked if she had seen her anywhere.

"Well, last time I saw her she was walking down one of the elementary hallways with a guy named Darren, he's actually in one of my foreign language classes," Haruhi said. "That was right before the final bell rang. I'm not sure what she could be doing in those halls though, nothing is going on there except for the Elementary Classical Music Club right now."

Miyako sighed, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea either Haruhi," she agreed. "Chances are I'll find out later though."

"Are those two still fighting?" Haruhi asked bluntly, giving the lost raven an almost irritated look.

"Unfortunately," Miyako sighed again, and randomly fished a small opaque green bottle out of her school bag, pulled a white pill out of it, and swallowed it with a small mouthful of the tea everyone was drinking.

"What was that all about?" Sousuke asked dully, staring at the bottle.

"Migraine pills," Miyako said simply, giving Sousuke a worried look. "Have you tried talking to him at all, Sousuke?"

"He won't listen to me!" Sousuke cried hysterically and began sobbing right there, alarming the teenagers surrounding them. A few girls near them almost started crying as well, earning Sousuke a few annoyed looks from Tamaki and guys that were supposed to be Miyako's clients but instead were lounging on the large couches in the middle of the room.

"You won't know for sure until you try talking to him yourself, Sousuke. Sitting around soaking in your own despair isn't going to solve anything," Miyako said gently.

"Easy for you to say, Miyako," Sousuke said shakily, and got up. "I'm just going to go home. I need to sleep, and hopefully forget any of this even happened."

Miyako sighed for the third time, and Hikaru and Kaoru walked up as Sousuke abandoned the room.

"This is ridiculous. Sora won't talk to Sousuke because he doesn't think he made any mistake in his hasty assumptions, Sousuke won't try to tell Sora what actually happened because he doesn't think Sora will listen or believe him, and Ryuu doesn't even know what the hell is going on," Miyako growled, and flung a cookie off a plate in front of her across the room, hitting the window and bouncing harmlessly off. A few of the girls gave her an alarmed look, and began chattering excitedly to the Hosts with them.

"Maybe we should lock them in a room together and make them talk it out," Hikaru suggested halfheartedly.

"It worked with you guys when you two fought," Haruhi added as she walked by with a full tea tray.

"If anything, it'll at least open them up to fixing things," Miyako agreed. "How would we do that though?"

"Leave that to me," Kyouya said, appearing out of nowhere and startling the twins, smirking evilly.

"You're gonna have to tell me how you do that," Miyako said admirably, eying the twins reactions to his sudden appearance.

* * *

><p><em>The next day, once again in the Club Room<em> →

* * *

><p>As soon as the final bell rang, Miyako and the twins put Kyouya's plan in action. Miyako was going to call each one of the separated couple arranging a meeting in the Club Room to 'distract them from the situation for a little while'. Sousuke had been easy to convince; Sora refused at first, but with a little prompting from Miyako that he needed to relax and unburden his mind a little, he agreed as well. She had set up the times to meet her five minutes apart, so they wouldn't have to worry about them running into each other outside the Club Room doors.<p>

Sousuke had already arrived, and Miyako had just excused herself to greet a customer when Sora walked up to the doors.

"Hey Sora," she said softly, noting the broken look in his eyes. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay I guess. It's been hard, Miyako. I keep wanting to call him or text him or something. I keep wanting to hear his voice again, telling me everything's okay and that I have nothing to worry about," he said, his voice shaking as his eyes filled with tears. Miyako thanked the gods that he didn't notice the few customers they had, since it was early, filing out of the room, along with the Hosts. He also didn't notice Miyako walking out as he walked in until moments before she closed the door and pushed an umbrella through the door handles, effectively locking the two in. "What are you doing Miyako?"

"You two have some things to discuss, I do believe. I'm not letting you two out until I hear some patching," Miyako yelled through the door, and motioned for Kyouya to bring his laptop over; they had sound and video feeds so she could see and hear what the two were doing.

At the moment, Sora was glaring at the door, and Sousuke was staring wide-eyed and terrified at Sora. Sora turned his glare to Sousuke, and it only seemed to intensify.

"Oh look, it's the cheater himself," Sora grunted, and crossed his arms.

"I didn't cheat on you, Sora! I don't know why you think I did! I wouldn't even dream of it! I don't want anyone else but you!" Sousuke cried, and Miyako cringed, surprised at how clear his voice was with how heavy the tears flowing down his cheeks were.

Sora obviously wasn't as convinced as anyone else was, and said, "Oh yeah? Then tell me exactly what was going on backstage with you and Ryuu the other day then Sousuke! Cause that sure as hell sounded like cheating to me!"

"Backstage the other day...?" Sousuke stuttered, taken aback. "Sora, nothing happened with me and Ryuu at all except for me giving him snakebites! It was supposed to be a surprise for Miyako. But how did you even hear anything at all? I thought you went home!"

"I left my wallet next to you on the chair!" Sora shouted, and backed up against the door, starting to hyperventilate. If Sousuke was telling the truth, then Sora had done the worst thing he could possibly do... he doubted the one person he was supposed to trust most. How could Sousuke possibly trust him now? Even worse, what if he decided to go to someone else just because of the fact that Sora thought he had anyways?

Seeing that the situation had gone as far as it could, Miyako quickly let the doors open and collected Sora. She began rubbing circles into his back and led him down the hall and downstairs to a limo leading to the Hitachiin mansion. She yelled back for the twins (and Kyouya) to keep Sousuke away for a while, until she could calm down Sora and get him home too.

* * *

><p><em>With Miyako and Sora →<em>

* * *

><p>They were halfway through the drive back to the mansion, and neither of them had said anything yet; Sora was still having a panic attack, and Miyako was sitting stiffly and silently next to him, not quite sure what to say or if she should even break the silence. After a few more minutes, however, Sora made the choice for her.<p>

"Do you really think he didn't do anything, Miyako?" he choked out, hiccuping every few words.

Miyako hesitated; she was already involved enough as it was.

"Honestly, Sora... I think you overreacted. You should have asked him about it first, or at least checked Ryuu's face yesterday," she admitted.

"Ryuu's face?" Sora asked in confusion.

"His snakebites, Sora; they're Sousuke's uncle's brand name, and you know he only provides certain styles for Sousuke only," Miyako said. "Especially the ones Sousuke gave to Ryuu. Sousuke designed them himself with his uncle's help for Ryuu's birthday last year, for whenever Ryuu got around to piercing his lip, remember?"

This didn't seem to help Sora, though Miyako wasn't surprised; his shuddering increased, and his already-red eyes filled with tears again. He covered his face with his hands.

"Miyako, what have I done?" he sobbed. "We trusted each other; I was supposed to trust him just as much as he trusted me, and I still jumped to conclusions at the first opportunity that I had. Even if there is the slightest chance that he forgives me, he'll never trust me the same again. He might even run off to someone better the first chance he gets just cause he knows I don't trust him like I should."

"Sora," Miyako cut him off firmly. "You're only making the problem worse thinking like that."

"What do you mean?" Sora said quietly.

"Even right now, with what you're saying, you still don't trust Sousuke to make the right choices by himself; you're trying to predict that he'll make the worst choice in the situation," Miyako said sternly. "You aren't trusting him to understand how your mind works, and you two understand each other better than any two people I've ever met. Although, apparently you're both retarded at the moment."

"Retarded-?" Sora started angrily, but was interrupted by Miyako.

"Yes, I said retarded, Masasora Kawano," Miyako hissed, and gave him a halfhearted glare. "You both have been tiptoeing around each other for the last few days like a bomb's gonna go off if you're within a foot of each other. You storm around the school like some kind of martyr, and Sousuke follows me around like his whole life just ended and he's waiting to go to the gallows! _He won't leave me alone_!"

"I wasn't-," Sora started again, starting to shake again.

"Yes, you have, Masasora!" Miyako cried, pointing accusingly at his chest. "He's scared to even step foot in your field of vision cause of the glares you give him, and he positively refuses to talk to you or explain to you cause he expects you to disbelieve him and get even angrier. Which, to be honest, is actually what you'd do, really."

Sora stared shamefully into his lap; it really was something he'd do.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted shakily, giving Miyako a fearful look.

"I wouldn't expect you to right now, Sora," she said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "You two haven't really fought once the entire time I've known you until now; it's about time someone shows you when it's time to stop fighting and make up, or at least work on the problem."

Sora gave her a grateful smile, and jumped when her phone rang. She cringed at the display, and answered quickly.

"Hey Kyouya. What's going on?" she said. Sora couldn't hear what Kyouya was saying on the other end. "Well... Just let him cry it out for a while then I guess. Send him back with Hikaru and Kaoru in a few hours _yes a few hours, don't start with me Hikaru_. The mansion is already awkward enough with the Amazing Gingers sneaking around trying to avoid saying the wrong words or doing the wrong things around everyone, I don't need Skittles and Rainbow Bright making storm clouds in my bedroom, _thank you very much."_

With that, Miyako slid her finger across the bottom of the iPhone, hanging up on Kyouya, who had probably hung up around the same time.

Sora gaped at her, not sure whether to laugh or cry at her rant.

"So... am I Skittles or Rainbow Bright?" he asked lightly.

"You and Sousuke can settle that between yourselves," Miyako replied grumpily.

"You okay?" Sora asked carefully.

"Just peachy," she grumbled.

It was quiet for a minute, until Sora began burning with a question that he couldn't hold in any longer:

"If Sousuke and I are Skittles and Rainbow Bright, and you are Little Miss Moonlight... what does that make Ryuu?"

The only response he got was Miyako letting her head fall sideways against the window.

* * *

><p>There might be even more delays in my posts, guys, sorry; my internet is currently shut off (and I'm only admitting to borrowing my neighbors' wide open router).<p>

Kind of a short chapter, but this seemed like a good place to end it; can't have everything happened in one chapter, can we? ;)


	11. Chapter 11 Bring You Back

Guys... I can't even begin to apologize, and not only because Itachi has me stuck in some genjutsu that prevents me from making what he sees as pitiful excuses. It's been such a long delay for this chapter, and for that I am sorry. I am currently working on chapters for all my current stories, as well as a couple new ones. Keep an eye out for them ;) Also, this chapter actually has music in it :D

PS: I typed this chapter on an iPad. I now have a new level of respect for anyone else that does this, cause it's kind of a pain in the ass Dx

Itachi: Get on with it.

_Stfu._

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. _Losing Hope, Bring You Back, _and _On My Own _belong to Jack Johnson, Hawthorne Heights, and The Used, respectively.

* * *

><p>Miyako opened her eyes, and immediately wanted to go back to sleep when she realized what the date was; it was November 19th...the day her mother died.<p>

'_Mommy...,_' she thought tearfully, and then steeled herself; she had to make it through the day, as well as the concert she scheduled for that evening. Realizing she had just decided that, she texted Sora and told him to let everyone know she was singing tonight.

She reluctantly got out of bed and dressed, and walked quietly to the limo, being joined quickly by Kaoru and Hikaru, who were silent through the whole ride. They watched her in concern, noting that she wasn't reacting or saying anything at all.

They had the same thought when they pulled up in front of Ouran Academy:

'_It's going to be a long day.'_

* * *

><p>Sora sighed when he got the text from Miyako; he understood why she wanted the show tonight, for the distraction if nothing else. He was also worried, however, about whether the band could hold itself together long enough for the entire show, especially since he and Sousuke hadn't quite worked out their situation just yet. He texted back that he would start off the information chain, and then texted Sousuke and Ryuu: <em>'Miyako is having the weekly concert tonight, and you both know why. So you'd both better keep your fucking asses in line, she doesn't need anything else on her mind right now. Or else.' <em>After thinking for a few seconds, he also decided to text Kyouya; '_Miyako is having our concert tonight. Today is the anniversary. Keep everyone in line; she's already fragile.'_

He quickly got dressed when he got a text from Kaoru telling him that they were already arriving at Ouran. He ran downstairs, his mother tossing him a bagel as he ran by the doorway to the kitchen. He shouted a muffled thanks and goodbye and got into his own limo, and told the driver to hurry. He groaned when he got out and ran into Masuyo, seeing she was already in bitch-mode.

"Where the hell is Miyako? I told her to meet me out front when she got here," she spat before Sora could make an escape.

He glared at her.

"Just shut the fuck up you slut," he hissed, earning a surprised look from Masuyo. "You're lucky we haven't told her about your actions at the last concert yet, and we're not going to. But you'd better hope to fucking god that her or Kyouya don't catch you, cause there won't be anyone that could save you then. You better shape the fuck up today, cause Miyako doesn't need your bullshit today, of all days. Also, I am required to tell you that there is Underground, but I am also required to deliver a message from Kyouya stating that you aren't allowed in the Underground unless Miyako personally invites you there, and someone else, one of the band or himself specifically, witnesses it or hears it from her beforehand."

He walked away before she could say anything else, feeling satisfied but extremely peeved at the same time, wishing he could have screamed at her, and that he could tell Miyako, especially since he knew that someone had seen Masuyo with the same boy half naked in the Elementary halls.

* * *

><p>Classes passed by a little too quickly, in Miyako's opinion; she almost considered canceling the concert, but then again, she didn't want to be badgered and harassed by all the questions she knew would be coming. Sighing in resignation, she allowed herself to be dragged out of the classroom after the final bell by an overexcited Tamaki, and into the club room,<p>

"Kyouya told me you were having a concert in the Underground tonight, and I decided to give the club a day off!" he told her joyously. She looked at him dumbly, so he continued on,"That's right! Instead of the club meeting we usually have, the Host Club will be supporting you tonight Miyako."

The smile he gave her was so full of understanding, concern, and genuine care that she almost started crying right there. Instead she shook her head, smiled gently back, and walked down the hall into the still-empty Underground, where she was met somberly by the rest of the band, who were all prepping onstage. They all gave her matching looks of melancholy as she walked by them and into the changing room.

Once the door closed, she reached carefully under the back of her hair and pulled a deep black cloth off of a tightly wrapped bun, revealing hair that fell halfway down her back. When it was in its bun, it was virtually invisible except to those that knew how long it really was, and she never had it unwrapped, waiting for the right moment to tell everyone that she had been growing it back out.

In reality, she was growing it out for her mother, who had loved her long hair so much when she was little.

And tonight, during the concert meant just for her late mother, seemed to be the perfect moment.

She was suddenly nervous as she brushed out the ginger hair; it didn't seem like a very big thing to keep from everyone, but what if one of the twins or someone in the band got mad about it? She hoped they'd understand if she explained. Trying not to worry about it too much, she pulled a simple dark purple silk summer dress over her head, knowing it was the type of thing her mother had loved to dress her in. She held in the tears as she thought of all the times she had argued about her mom dressing her, trying to be more independent, not even knowing anything was wrong...

She stopped the train of thought right there and put on her normal eyeliner and mascara, and walked back out onto the stage; people were slowly starting to shuffle in, some looking unsure as to whether they were supposed to actually be there. The rest of the club members were already there, seated at the table near the bar they managed to consistently get, most likely because of Kyouya, who was, oddly enough, looking rather somber, just like the band had been. Miyako understood his mood when she remembered the necklace, though she still didn't understand anything else surrounding them.

She pulled a stool up to the mic, and signaled for them to start playing.

The first song was simple, relatively quiet, and it was one of her favorites. The first few seconds was just slow drumbeats and acoustic guitar from just Sora. She took a shaky breath after taking a long look around the stage, and began:

"_I got a faulty parachute, I got a stranger's friend. An exciting change in my butchers blend. A symbol on the ceiling with a flick of a switch, my new found hero in the enemy's ditching. Well somebody's something was left in the room, and man, now that it's gone well of course we assume that somebody else needed something so bad that they took everything that somebody had."_

Her voice grew stronger as the drums sped up slightly.

_"Losing hope is easy when your only friend is gone, and every time you look around, well, it all, it all just seems to change."_

The drums, as well as her voice, softened again.

"_The mark was left, man it's never the same. Next time that you shoot, make sure that you aim. Open windows with passing cars. A brand new night with the same old stars..."_

Her voice built up again, following the drums; Sousuke seemed to be giving her a pained look as he provided backup vocals.

"_Losing hope is easy when your only friend is gone, and every time you look around, well, it all, it all just seems to change. Feed the fool a piece of the pie. Make a fool of his system, make a fool of his mind. Give him bottles of lies and maybe he'll find his place in heaven, cause he might just die. Losing hope is easy when your only friend is gone, and every time you look around, well, it all, it all just seems to change." _

She was interrupted by Sousuke for the last few lines, and looked right at her as he sang them.

"_But hanging on is easy when you've got a friend to call when nothing's making sense at all, you're not the only one that's afraid of change."_

The song finished with a final few drumbeats from Ryuu, and Miyako stood up, pushing the stool back where she found it.

"Guys, I know I promised that I wouldn't miss a week unless I died, but a lot of stuff has been happening, and the only promise I can make right now is that I will sing as often as I can, and we'll have our own music very soon, just you wait," she told the audience with a subdued smile. Everyone cheered nonetheless, obviously not holding the broken promise against her.

She motioned to the band to continue on, and they started on a lighter song than the last one, not having any input from Ryuu or Sousuke in the beginning. After a few seconds of acoustic from Sora, she cut in.

"_See all those people on the ground, wasting time. I try to hold it all inside, but just for tonight... The top of the world, sitting here wishing the things I've become, that something is missing. Maybe I... But what do I know... And now it seems that I have found nothing at all. Wanna hear your voice out loud. Slow it down slow it down. Without it all, I'm choking on nothing, it's clear in my head, and I'm screaming for something. Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all. On my own, on my own, on my own..."_

Sousuke screamed the same thing three more times before Miyako cut back in.

"_Without it all, I'm choking on nothing. It's clear in my head, and I'm screaming for something. Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all...!"_

It was the first time that many of the audience and club members had heard Miyako scream, and Sora and Sousuke intoned '_on my own_' four times before ending the song.

There was a tense silence as the audience finished cheering and Miyako stood at the mic stand with her eyes squeezed shut. Sora was getting ready to just end the show when Miyako gave them the signal to start playing, and she started singing again just as they did.

"_It was the middle of the night, when I heard you took your life. You were slowly changing, slowly changing to black and white. In the middle of the night our clock was stopped in time. You were slowly fading, slowly fading from day to night. I turn around, I turn around and you're not there. I turn around, I turn around and you're not there... I'll do anything if it would bring you back, I'll go anywhere if you would show me the map. Here I am, you don't have to ask. I'd do anything, if I could bring you back._

_"If we could have just one more day, I swear that I would find a way to keep you here to make it clear that you mean everything. Just give me five more minutes, I'd give the world to have you in it. My life is empty, if you could see me, would you have left this way? I turn around, I turn around and you're not there. I turn around, I turn around and you're not there. I'll do anything if it would bring you back. I'll go anywhere if you would show me the map. Here I am, you don't have to ask. I'll do anything if I could bring you back._

"_I'll go anywhere if you would show me the map, I'll do anything if it would bring you back. Here I am, you don't have to ask. I'd do anything if I could bring you back."_

The song got quieter, though Miyakon seemed focused on just powering through the song.

"_You don't have to ask for anything, because you are still my everything. I'll never feel complete without you, I'll never heal completely without you now."_

The tempo shot back up, and all if the band members as well as the club members were watching Miyako carefully.

"_I'll do anything if it would bring you back. I'll go anywhere if you would show me the map. Here I am, you don't have to ask. I'd do anything if I could bring you back. I never thought I'd ever make it, it didn't hurt for me to try. I'll do anything, I'd do anything if I could bring you back. I just wish I could bring you back..."_

Miyako barely finished the line before she dropped to her knees, crying loudly, and bowed her head to the ground, covering her face with her arms. Sora, Sousuke, and Ryuu all hurried over to her, Sora and Sousuke dropping their guitars. The club members ushered the audience out, and Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya all rushed onstage. Kyouya pushed them all out of the way and lifted Miyako up before walking outside and into the club room. He sat on the couch and positioned her carefully in his lap. The rest of the band and club stopped in the doorway, watching them with wide eyes.

"Everyone keeps telling me that it'll get easier as time passes, and it's not Kyouya! It just keeps getting harder and harder without her!" Miyako sobbed. "When does it get easier? When can I wake up in the morning without missing her so bad that it feels like I'm dying?"

"Miyako, all that I can say is that it won't be easy for a long, long while, and that all you can do is wake up in the mornings and remember that you are surrounded by family and friends that love you," Kyoua said softly, his voice cracking a few times, much to everyones shock.

Afterwards it fell silent, except for the occasional whimper from Miyako and the clinking of glasses as Haruhi made tea and "commoner coffee". Soon even the whimpers stopped, and everyone looked over as Kyouya stood and carried Miyako to the door.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, get her things, I'm taking her home," he ordered; no one made any argument, and even Sora and Sousuke were quiet. "She's asleep."

"Wont it seem a little strange that you're taking her though, Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked confusedly, not knowing about the engagement between the Shadow King and the Hitachiin Princess.

"Not at all, Haruhi," Kyouya said. "In fact, I need to have a few words with my future in-laws."

* * *

><p>Aaaaand... Cut! :D Sad chapter, yes. And I managed to get away with not writing Masuyo for a little while. She annoys me so...<p>

Now, everyone enjoy, and I will hopefully establish some sort of schedule. Which will be difficult seeing as I start online classes in two weeks :D


End file.
